PROTECTION
by Furihata Yuzuki
Summary: Levi Ackerman bekerja sebagai bodyguard yang kini menangani Eren Jeager, pewaris kekayaan keluarga Jeager, sebagai kliennya. Latar belakang Eren yang kelewat biasa membuatnya bertanya-tanya ada rahasia apa yang membuat Eren diincar berbagai pihak. Harta semata? Atau ada alasan lain? Levi Ackerman x Eren Jeager. Rating might change. Don't like Don't read. Riren. Implied Erumin.
1. PROLOG

Titik-titik air dari helai kehitaman menetes pelan, merembes membasahi handuk putih yang disampirkan di leher dan juga membentuk jejak turun sepanjang torso berotot berwarna putih nyaris pucat. Levi Ackerman menggosok pelan rambutnya dengan ujung handuk sembari membuka pintu kulkas. Sebotol air mineral oksigen yang masih baru diambil dari rak kedua dari atas di sisi kulkas. Sinar dari dalam kulkas tampak mencolok menerangi ruang apartemen yang remang-remang.

Ponsel layar datar yang diletakan di atas meja makan bergetar pelan dan alunan nada instrumental mengalun mengisi kesunyian ketika Levi baru saja meneguk air dari dalam botol. Mengerutkan dahi, Levi meraih ponselnya dan mengecek caller ID. Nama Erwin Smith tampak di layar.

Malas-malasan Levi mengusap layar ponselnya dan lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"..."

"_Kau selalu tidak pernah menyapa dengan 'halo' di telepon, Levi?"_

"Apa maumu?" tanya Levi. Satu tangan berkacak pinggang sekalipun Levi tidak sedang berbicara langsung dengan Erwin. Entah apakah Erwin memang tidak peka atau apa, yang jelas Levi tidak pernah suka mendapat teleponnya di luar jam kerja. Karena jika sampai terjadi demikian, maka artinya ada pekerjaan tambahan. Dan Levi bukan pekerja yang sebegitu berdedikasinya untuk bersedia menerima tugas tambahan, kecuali bayarannya benar-benar sesuai.

Sayangnya dengan sistem pembagian honor di tempatnya bekerja, Levi tidak pernah merasa bayaran dari kerjanya cukup memuaskan.

"_Kurasa kau sudah tahu apa mauku."_

Levi mendecakan lidah kesal. Pria berambut sehitam arang itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Pekerjaan apa lagi? Kukira aku masih punya jatah cuti sepuluh hari lagi sebelum aku kembali bekerja..."

"_Ini penting, Levi. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kurasa cocok untuk pekerjaan ini. Aku membutuhkanmu segera untuk bertemu klien kita."_

"Lantas apa jadinya sisa jatah cutiku?"

Dari seberang telepon Erwin terdengar berdeham pelan. _"Kurasa kau bisa memakai sisa harinya untuk libur akhir tahun nanti..."_

"..."

"_Aku bisa pastikan pekerjaan ini bayarannya memuaskan, Levi..."_

"Untuk kalian. Tidak untukku..."

"_Tiga puluh lima persen untuk kami pun dan kau tetap akan bisa hidup mewah jika kau jadi menerima tawaran ini."_

"...Enam puluh lima persen untuk pendosa seperti aku? Heh? Tentu saja kalian merasa sangat dermawan bukan?"

Levi tidak heran ketika Erwin hanya tertawa kecil dari ujung sambungan telepon. Ketenangan pria pirang yang satu itu seolah membuatnya imun dari segala macam bentuk provokasi namun sebaliknya membuatnya mampu meprovokasi orang lain sedemikian rupa sesuai kemauannya. Manipulator brengsek, pikir Levi.

"_Kalau kau sudah mengerti, pastikan kau muncul di kantor besok pagi. Ah... Armin kau sudah bangun? Sebentar, aku sedang menelpon..."_

Levi berdecih. "Kau tidak punya hak memerintahku..."

"_Tapi negara ini punya..."_ jawab Erwin kalem. _"Sampai bertemu besok jam sepuluh, Levi."_

Dan telepon pun ditutup.

**.**

**.**

**PROTECTION**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama.**

**This is only a fan works. Non-profitable one.**

—**Prolog—**

**.**

**.**

Erwin tengah mengecek ulang dokumen yang baru saja dicetak dan dibawakan asisten pribadinya, Armin Arlelt. Dua sosok berambut pirang itu duduk berhadapan dalam keheningan. Hanya terdengar suara kertas dibolak-balik sesekali ketika telepon dalam ruangan Erwin berbunyi. Erwin menekan tombol putih di atas perangkat tersebut dan suara sekretaris sekaligus sebagai penerima tamu baginya yang bernama Petra Ral terdengar.

"_Mr. Ackerman sudah tiba..."_

"Suruh dia langsung masuk saja..."

Tak berapa lama, Erwin dan Armin mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Wajah Levi jelas tampak malas dan kesal. Jasnya rapi dan licin, namun pria berambut hitam itu tidak mengenakan dasinya. Dua kancing kemeja teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka—sangat kontras dibandingkan Armin dan Erwin yang berpakaian sangat formal.

"Pagi, Levi..."

Enggan berbasa-basi, Levi lekas menghampiri meja Erwin, menarik kursi dengan gerakan cepat sampai menimbulkan bunyi berdecit, dan duduk dengan satu kaki terangkat di atas kaki lain dan tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, Erwin... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Levi enggan.

Erwin hanya tersenyum sabar sebelum mengibaskan tangan pada Armin yang meresponnya dengan anggukan. Pria pirang yang lebih muda itu memberikan amplop coklat bersegel pada Levi lalu tersenyum.

"Ini detail mengenai klien baru kita..."

.

.

Eren Jeager, tujuh belas tahun, pekerjaannya adalah siswa SMA sekaligus pelukis dan penulis. Memiliki warna mata yang unik—campuran hijau dan biru, kadang bisa terlihat keemasan di bawah cahaya. Rambutnya coklat dan dipotong pendek. Fitur wajahnya kuat namun sekaligus juga lembut. Pipi yang tampak penuh walaupun setelah menganalisa data bisa dipastikan pemuda ini tidak gemuk sama sekali membuatnya tampak sedikit kekanakan.

Levi menghembuskan asap dari rokok menthol yang baru saja dihisapnya. Kabut putih dengan bau yang khas melayang di udara dan lekas lenyap setelah ditiup angin di geladak kapal. Aroma laut asin tercium sementara angin lembut menerbangkan helaian-helaian lembut hitam di kepala Levi. Pria itu bersandar pada pagar pembatas kapal sambil menghisap dalam rokoknya.

Pekerjaan kali ini mudah, Levi hanya perlu menjaga klien muda bernama Eren Jeager ini sampai pemuda bermata hijau kebiruan itu berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas.

Perkaranya sangat klasik; warisan, sampai rasanya Levi ingin tertawa ketika menerima tugas ini. Menjaga pewaris saja sampai mengeluarkan uang begitu banyak pada Erwin. Apa keluarga klien barunya ini bodoh? Erwin bahkan tidak perlu lagi bernegosiasi soal harga—benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Harga pembukaan yang ditawarkan Carla Jeager, ibu dari sang calon ahli waris sudah demikian fantastis. Belum lagi ditambah iming-iming segala fasilitas yang akan didapatkan selama bertugas.

Tidak heran Erwin sampai memanggilnya untuk menangguhkan cutinya yang masih tersisa sepuluh hari lagi. Klien yang seolah menjadi pundi-pundi uang untuk Erwin dan segenap staf kantor mereka sudah tentu harus diberikan yang terbaik. Yang terbaik kebetulan adalah Levi.

Dan juga, ini pertama kalinya mendapat tugas dengan masa kerja demikian panjang. Sekitar lima bulan dia harus bekerja menjaga tuan muda dari keluarga Jeager ini.

Geladak kapal di sore hari tampak penuh dengan sosok-sosok berpakaian serba hitam. Hari ini adalah hari dimana abu dari jenazah Grisha Jeager akan ditebarkan di atas laut alih-alih dikebumikan di pemakaman keluarga. Tampaknya itu adalah permintaan terakhir almarhum, untuk mendapati dirinya kembali menyatu dengan laut alih-alih tanah. Levi tidak pernah bisa mengerti pemikiran orang kaya. Apa bedanya dikembalikan ke bumi dengan cara dimakamkan ataupun dikremasi?

Dan konyol sekali membuang uang banyak untuk sebuah pelayaran terakhir almarhum yang inti kegiatannya hanya menabur abu. Katakan pendapatnya tidak berperasaan tapi Levi memang tidak peduli.

Sosok tuan dan nyonya berpakaian serba hitam, berkumpul. Panggung kecil di geladak kapal segera menyita perhatian ketika Carla Jeager, istri almarhum berdiri di depan mikrofon. Matanya tampak bengkak. Andaikata sinar senja tidak menyoroti wajahnya dan membuat Levi kesulitan membaca warna matanya, pria itu yakin bagian putih dari bola beriris coklat itu pasti sudah sangat memerah. Berapa banyak air mata yang sudah tertumpah dari dia yang ditinggalkan oleh pria terkasihnya—belahan jiwanya.

Grisha Jeager adalag kurator museum terkenal, pemilik gallery, pebisnis handal, dan juga seorang ayah yang baik. Pria yang rasanya terlalu bagus untuk jadi kenyataan. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia diambil begitu cepat dari sisi keluarganya. Bukankah pepatah berkata "Yang terbaik seringkali dijemput lebih awal"?

Levi melemparkan sisa puntung rokoknya ke asbak terdekat. Cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuangnya ke laut yang kini menjadi tempat perhentian terakhir Grisha Jeager di bumi, walau hanya abunya saja.

Suara wanita itu sedikit serak namun tetap tenang, berkebalikan dengan anaknya yang ada di sisi kanannya dan membawa pigura foto wajah ayahnya. Levi memerhatikan tuan muda yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan setelan hitam mahal dan pantofel hitam berkilat. Wajahnya menunduk sehingga Levi tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya. Dari foto, tuan muda ini tampak manis—alih-alih tampan, tapi mungkin itu hanya karena dia belum mencapai kedewasaan.

Dari sekedar melihat, Levi menilai Eren Jeager adalah epitome sempurna tuan muda yang polos dan tidak mengenal dunia. Tipikal bocah rumahan yang tahunya hanya bersenang-senang dan kini terpukul luar biasa karena ditinggalkan sudah oleh sang ayah.

Tipe yang tidak terlalu disukai Levi.

Levi sudah diminta ikut mengawal Eren dan juga Carla di pelayaran terakhir untuk menghormati Grisha Jeager ini, tapi Carla memintanya menunggu sampai ia bisa memperkenalkan Levi resmi sebagai _bodyguard_ dari Eren. Anaknya tampak masih sangat terpukul dengan kematian ayahnya, jadi Carla menunda pertemuan mereka.

Matahari semakin condong ke barat. Abu ditebarkan di atas laut. Levi diam dan memerhatikan. Dari tampak samping, Levi dapat melihat air mata Eren meleleh. Selama sambutan terakhir dari sang ibu, Eren tampaknya sudah berusaha tegar menahan tangis. Namun kini dengan abu jenazah sang ayah ditebarkan di atas laut, Eren tampak mencapai batasnya.

Levi masih diam memerhatikan. Carla dan Eren merangkul satu sama lain sembari memandang ke laut luas. Cahaya oranye membias di wajah Eren yang tengah berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan ujung lengan kemejanya.

Ada suatu emosi tersendiri ketika Levi melihat wajah yang mati-matian dibuat tabah itu. Tapi Levi hanya diam saja. Mungkin simpati semata, pikirnya. Dia mengerti benar perasaan ditinggalkan oleh orang terkasih, oleh keluarga.

Beberapa tamu tampak menyusut air mata mereka juga. Keharuan dan empati menyatu menjadi suatu gelombang tak kasat mata yang menggantung di udara. Membuat sesak dan tak nyaman.

"Senja adalah hal yang paling disukai papa, Eren..." Carla berujar sembari menggenggam tangan putranya. "Dia pernah berkata dia tidak akan menyesali apapun jika dia bisa kembali ke bumi ini ke tempat dan di waktu yang paling disukainya..."

Suara Carla bergetar. Eren merasakan tangannya sakit oleh karena genggaman Carla yang sangat kuat, namun remaja itu diam dan bertahan. Dia juga tidak dalam keadaan lebih baik, jadi ia hanya memeluk sang ibu dengan satu tangan yang lain. Dibiarkannya Carla menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eren.

Malam menjemput dengan segera. Levi dapat merasakan kapal berbalik arah kembali menuju pelabuhan. Suasana malam ini sangat tenang. Lampu-lampu yang dipasang di kapal mulai dinyalakan satu persatu.

Tamu-tamu dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam kapal. Ke ruangan luas dimana jamuan malam telah disediakan agar segera setelah kembali ke pelabuhan, para tamu dapat dipersilahkan pulang tanpa perlu merasa kelaparan.

Levi tidak tertarik berbaur dengan keramaian para pelayat Grisha Jeager, tapi kini mengamati Eren Jeager adalah bagian dari pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditawar. Agar tampak natural, Levi mengambil sedikit makanan mengikuti Eren. Di sudut ruangan tanpa selera ia menghabiskan makanan di piringnya, matanya tak lepas mengamati Eren yang juga menyantap makanannya dengan wajah tidak berselera.

Suara para pelayat berbincang—dengan banyak yang berbisik-bisik menggunjingkan harta kekayaan Grisha Jeager—membuat Levi mau tidak mau mendengarkan. Tampaknya Grisha Jeager dan Carla Jeager adalah tokoh berpengaruh di masyarakat. Levi jarang mengikuti perkembangan berita, apalagi yang mengenai sosialita. Dia hanya menyimak berita-berita politik sesekali jadi wajar saja dia tidak tahu sepenting apa kliennya sekarang ini.

Pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Jika memang ini hanya perkara warisan biasa, apa perlu mempekerjakan Levi seperti ini? Harga yang dibayarkan bahkan dua kali lipat jika dibandingkan dengan harga biasa yang Levi terima. Eren Jaeger tampak seperti tuan muda kaya yang biasa. Grisha juga hanya konglomerat biasa. Kenapa perlu bersusah payah seperti ini?

Tampaknya tuan muda Jeager juga tidak mau berlama-lama bercengkrama dengan para tamunya. Levi dapat melihat pemuda itu dengan kalem memisahkan diri dan keluar dari kerumunan menuju geladak kapal. Levi mengikuti dengan diam-diam. Langkahnya tidak bersuara sama sekali. Di balik bayang-bayang gelap Levi bersandar di salah satu dinding koridor kapal dan mengamati.

Eren menatap laut yang kini hanya hitam. Ombak tenang sekali-kali menampar badan kapal yang kokoh dan pecah menjadi gelombang yang lebih kecil, menimbulkan bunyi yang entah bagaimana cukup menenangkan. Bulan purnama tampak besar dan terang malam ini. Pantulan cahaya dari benda langit tersebut memberikan penerangan yang cukup untuk Levi memerhatikan wajah Eren.

Levi tidak punya ketertarikan unik atau apapun yang bisa disebut _fetish_, tapi entah bagaimana menyaksikan Eren Jeager menahan tangis dan dengan segera mengusap titik-titik air mata yang menggantung di sudut mata membangkitkan minatnya pada anak ini. Mungkin di luar selubungnya sebagai tuan muda dari keluarga kongomerat ternama, Eren Jaeger punya sisi lain yang rapuh—sisi yang entah bagaimana membangkitkan simpati bahkan dari seorang Levi yang mengira dirinya sudah cukup imun terhadap berbagai emosi.

Suara langkah kaki lain terdengar mendekati geladak. Levi menajamkan pendengarannya. Namun hembusan angin laut yang menipu persepsinya membuatnya salah langkah dan perhitungan. Bayangan pria hitam dengan pakaian formal dan wajah ditutup topeng sudah menyalip Levi dari sisi kiri kapal, mendekati Eren.

Topeng yang dikenakan sosok tersebut menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dengan pakaian hitam-hitam serupa dengan tamu-tamu lain, sulit bagi Levi untuk mengidentifikasi siapa sosok ini. Tamu resmi keluarga Jeager atau hanya sekedar penyusup?

Perbedaan waktunya mungkin hanya sekian nano detik. Tapi sekian detik adalah hal yang menentukan nyawa dalam pekerjaan yang digeluti Levi.

Eren Jeager tampak sama terkejutnya dengan kehadiran sosok hitam itu. Jika Levi saja sudah menyebut dirinya lambat beraksi, Eren bisa dikatakan sangat terlambat. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak sempat melakukan perlawanan ketika sosok hitam itu mencengkram batang lehernya, mencekik dan mempersempit saluran nafasnya.

Pandangan Eren mengabur. Krisis pasokan udara membuat paru-parunya seperti terbakar.

Levi bergerak cepat, berlari ke arah Eren. Dengan sikutnya ia menghantam bagian belakang tengkorak kepala sosok bertopeng tersebut. Suara keras benturan tulang dan tulang terdengar. Pukulan Levi membuahkan teriakan dari sosok bertopeng yang refleks melepaskan Eren.

Eren yang terlepas dari cengkraman sosok bertopeng tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuh setinggi seratus tujuh puluh senti itu menghantam pagar kapal dan punggungnya yang membusur membuat berat tubuh bertumpu pada torso atas. Eren limbung ke belakang dan kakinya kehilangan kekuatan. Tubuhnya jatuh ke air, menimbulkan bunyi ombak terpecah yang cukup keras.

Suara Eren jatuh ke air memecahkan konsentrasi Levi. Sosok bertopeng sempat memberikan perlawanan. Tinju dilayangkan ke depan dengan mantap dan tanpa ragu-ragu, mengincar wajah Levi. Dengan mudah Levi menahan tunju tersebut; hanya perlu satu tangan. Ia melayangkan tendangan ke arah perut dengan lututnya. Levi hendak menarik topeng tersebut untuk mengetahui siapa jahanam yang menyerang kliennya ketika ia mendengar Eren berteriak minta tolong.

Kepala coklat itu sesekali timbul tenggelam. Membuat suaranya pasti tidak dapat didengar orang lain yang tidak berada di geladak kapal. Levi mengutuki Erwin dalam hati yang tidak memberikannya data bahwa Eren Jaeger tidak bisa berenang.

Menyadari Levi terdistraksi, sosok bertopeng mencoba melawan. Levi—tanpa berpikir dua kali lekas menarik lengan sosok bertopeng tersebut dan dengan gerakan membanting seperti dalam judo melemparkannya ke laut. Suara tulang belakang berbenturan dengan pagar besi kapal terdengar. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali juga, Levi membuka jasnya cepat dan melemparkannya ke lantai kapal. Dasi dilonggarkan dan dengan segera ia menceburkan diri ke arah laut yang ia perkirakan dekat dengan posisi Eren.

Levi memunculkan kepalanya sekali ke permukaan dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menyelam. Permukaan air saja sudah gelap dan hitam, namun dengan penglihatan yang terlatih sekalipun di dalam gelap, Levi dapat dengan segera menemukan Eren di dalam air. Tubuh Eren sudah terbenam di dalam air, tampaknya cekikan yang sebelumnya ia terima membuatnya kesulitan sekalipun hanya untuk bertahan mengambang di permukaan. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya kaku.

Levi berenang cepat mendekati tubuh Eren dan memeluknya sebelum menggerakan kakinya ke atas. Seharusnya pantai sudah tidak terlalu jauh. Dia harus segera membawa Eren ke permukaan.

"Fuwah!" Begitu kepalanya mencapai permukaan, Levi segera meraup oksigen serakus mungkin. Namun begitu Levi memunculkan tubuhnya ke atas air, yang menyambutnya bukan hanya udara segar melainkan juga pukulan di kepala. Rupanya sosok bertopeng yang sebelumnya Levi lempar ke laut itu juga mengincar Eren.

Pukulan tersebut bisa dipastikan bisa melumpuhkan seorang pria dewasa namun Levi Ackerman bukan orang biasa. Tubuhnya kuat dan terlatih. Pukulan seperti demikian memang cukup membuatnya kaget namun tidak menjadi lumpuh sesaat.

Dengan sosok Eren tidak sadar dalam pelukannya, dan pergerakan yang agak terbatas di dalam air, Levi mendapati gerakannya melambat. Namun ia berhasil melayangkan tinju keras yang agaknya sudah cukup mematahkan tulang hidung dari sosok bertopeng ini. Bahkan topeng plastik tersebut rusak dan pecahan plastikanya melukai buku-buku tangan Levi, menggores kulitnya yang pucat. Di dalam air, Levi sulit melakukan tendangan, namu untungnya ini pertarungan jarak dekat. Walaupun sulit mengukur kekuatan, akan tetapi Levi bisa menendang sisi perut sang pria bertopeng.

Ombak yang bergulung cepat, seolah menolong Levi dan Eren, menelan sang pria bertopeng. Levi mendecih. Dia belum sempat melihat siapa gerangan yang mengincar Eren namun memanfaatkan gelombang Levi berenang lebih cepat. Satu tangan membelah air sementara satu tangan lagi memeluk erat tubuh Eren.

Dua ratus meter sampai mencapai pantai, itu perkiraan Levi. Dan syukurlah gelombang sebelumnya membantunya dan Eren mencapai pantai lebih cepat.

Dengan nafas agak terengah, Levi mencapai pantai. Sepatu pantofelnya sudah hilang dua-duanya terbawa air laut dan dalam aksi pertarungan singkat di air barusan tapi Levi masa bodoh. Kemeja hitamnya basah dan terasa menempel di kulit, begitupula celana bahan hitamnya, ketika ia menggendong Eren dan berjalan lebih jauh ke pantai, ke tempat yang tidak terjangkau sapuan ombak.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan kaus kaki hitamnya yang sama basahnya, Levi menariknya lepas dengan kasar dan membuangnya sembarangan. Pasir pantai terasa lengket di kaki telanjangnya yang basah, tapi Levi terus berjalan.

Dengan cepat begitu ia mencapai daerah yang kering, ia menurunkan Eren dari gendongannya. Dibaringkannya tubuh Eren di atas pasir dan diarahkannya telapak tangannya ke dekat hidung Eren.

Tidak ada nafas.

Sialan.

Levi menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya asal-asalan, berlutut di sampingnya dan melakukan pijat jantung untuk Eren. Tanpa ragu ia menarik dagu sang pemuda, membuka celah di antara dua bibir sang Jeager yang sudah sangat pucat dan menghembuskan nafas baginya.

Levi sekarang tidak lagi mempertanyakan kenapa ia dibayar sangat mahal untuk pekerjaan ini. Tampaknya tuan muda yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya ini adalah magnet masalah—sebab mengapa bisa seperti itu akan Levi cari tahu lebih lanjut nanti.

Levi mengulangi prosedur yang sama beberapa kali. Membagi nafasnya dengan Eren dan menekan tulang dadanya.

Eren dapat merasakan nafas hangat yang perlahan-lahan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Air asin yang tertelan juga terpompa keluar dari dalam tubuh dengan pertolongan pertama yang diberikan Levi.

"UHUK!"

Suara terbatuk dan air asin yang keluar dari mulut Eren membuat Levi lega. Kelopak mata itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyipit curiga. Dengan suara lemah Eren bertanya. "Si...a..pa?"

Levi yang lelah sekaligus lega lekas duduk dengan dua lutut ditekuk dan tangan disangga di atas kedua lututnya. Pria berambut hitam itu menunduk dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Eren Jaeger masih hidup. Akan sangat buruk bagi reputasinya jika dalam kurun waktu belum sampai dua puluh empat jam dia sudah gagal menjalankan tugas.

"Ackerman..." ujar Levi pelan. Tangannya menyisir poninya yang menempel di dahi ke arah belakang. "Levi Ackerman..."

Eren yang masih sesekali terbatuk ikut mendudukan diri. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengulang kata-kata Levi dengan nada bodoh. "Mr. Ackerman...?"

"Ya," Levi menatap Eren yang memasang ekspresi bingung. "Penjagamu yang baru. Salam kenal, bocah..."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	2. 1 The Silent Beast

Tangga lipat sta_inless steel _tegak berdiri menopang tubuh Levi yang tengah duduk sambil menggigit obeng bermata minus sementara kedua tangannya sibuk bekerja memosisikan kamera kecil di depan beranda kemar Eren Jeager di lantai tiga. Matanya menatap tajam penuh kalkulasi. Kabel-kabel penghubung sudah dirapikan, Levi hanya perlu menutup kembali mesin kecil itu dan mengencangkan murnya. Sudutnya juga sudah pas. Dengan begini akan mudah sekali bagi Levi untuk memantau taman sampai dengan area balkon di depan kamar Eren.

Levi juga sudah memastikan dahan pohon di depan kamar Eren dipangkas daun-daunannya dengan seksama agar tidak bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian siapapun yang hendak menyelinap dan menyergap ke kamar sang tuan muda. Pengecekan terakhir dilakukan Levi sambil masih duduk di atas tangga. Tangannya mengeluarkan _smartphone_ layar datar dari saku celananya dan memastikan sudut pengambilan gambar di area kamar pribadi Eren dan beberapa tempat lain di sekeliling kediaman Jeager sudah sempurna sesuai keinginannya.

Matanya masih sibuk memeriksa gambar-gambar dari masing-masing kamera ketika ia mendengar suara Carla dan Eren.

Suara Eren bertengkar dengan ibunya masih terdengar di dalam kamar. Levi mau tidak mau menyimak perdebatan antara ibu anak itu. Bukannya dia ingin menguping. Salahkan Carla dan Eren berbicara begitu keras sampai Levi tidak mungkin tidak mendengar dari tempatnya sekarang, kecuali kalau dia tuli tentunya.

Eren tampaknya berkeras tidak menginginkan Levi sebagai _bodyguard_-nya. Levi sampai heran. Sebenarnya apa masalah anak itu dengannya? Levi jelas sudah menyelamatkannya. Seharusnya dibanding memprotes ibunya, anak itu menunujukan gratifikasi lebih padanya. Bagaimanapun, hitungannya Eren berhutang nyawa padanya. Dan seperti yang umum diketahui dan disetujui banyak orang, nyawa itu tidak murah. Bayaran yang diberikan Carla sebagai uang muka dan semua fasilitas semasa ia bekerja saja rasanya tidak bisa dibandingkan.

"Aku tidak perlu pengawal pribadi,ma!" ujar Eren keras kepala. "Kita punya hampir selusin pengawal di kediaman ini. Kenapa aku perlu pengawal pribadi lagi?"

Levi mengejek dalam kepalanya. Bocah ini pasti tolol sampai bisa berpikir untuk menyamakannya dengan satpam penjaga rumah.

"Tidakkah kau ingat kejadian saat kita menebar abu papamu di laut, Eren?" Carla mendesah—sama-sama tidak mau kalah. "Mama sampai kaget melihatmu tahu-tahu sudah ada di pantai. Bayangkan jika saat itu tidak ada Mr. Ackerman di sana..."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi."

Keputusan Carla sudah final. Ditepuknya puncak kepala Eren penuh afeksi. "Hanya sampai ulangtahunmu yang ke delapan belas..."

Eren menatap ibunya dengan ekspresi memelas. Carla hanya membalas dengan senyum sabar. Jujur saja, Eren lemah di hadapan senyum itu.

Eren mau tidak mau dipaksa menyerah. "Baiklah..."

**.**

**.**

**PROTECTION**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama.**

**This is only a fan works. Non-profitable one.**

—**1—**

**The Silent Beast**

**.**

**.**

Carla berlalu dari kamar Eren begitu salah seorang pelayan mengabarkan padanya pengacara Braun menelpon perkara beberapa surat alih nama atas aset dari nama sang suami, Grisha Jeager, menjadi nama Carla. Saat itulah Levi dengan gaya tak acuh melipat tangga berwarna abu-abu dan berjalan masuk kembali kamar Eren. Eren menatap pengawal barunya sambil bersidekap. Wajahnya tampak tidak suka.

Levi menaikan satu alisnya—mencetak ekspresi bingung yang kentara. "Kau ini kenapa, bocah?"

Levi sendiri heran, semenjak awal berkenalan dengan Eren, anak ini seperti tidak terlalu menyukainya. Alasannya tidak diketahui dan jujur saja, Levi penasaran. Dia tahu penampilannya tidak ramah dan seringkali anak kecil tidak terlalu menyukainya. Namun Eren sudah remaja, harusnya dia cukup paham bahwa walau Levi kelihatan menyebalkan—dengan raut wajahnya yang begitu tanpa ekspresi—sebetulnya dia pria yang biasa saja.

Eren memalingkan wajah, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab. Levi jadi kesal. Dia bisa saja sabar bila dia mau. Tapi sabar dan membiarkan bocah yang bahkan belum berusia legal bersikap kurang ajar padanya adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Levi meletakan tangga itu di kamar Eren. Obeng bermata minus sudah menemukan tempatnya di saku baju, satu tangan bertolak di pinggang. "Dengar tuan muda manja. Kau semestinya bersyukur aku ada di sini."

Eren menyipitkan mata tak suka. Bagi Levi, tingkahnya ini menunjukan pembangkangan. Dia pikir dirinya siapa? Levi bisa saja mengundurkan diri andaikata perjanjian kerjanya dengan Carla diperantarai Erwin belum disahkan di atas materai.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri..." Eren berkata lirih.

Levi mencela dalam hati. Ha, rupanya tingkahnya saja sok berani, begitu dikonfrontasi langsung seperti ini ternyata anak ini takut juga padanya.

Dan Levi percaya tubuh mengingat hukuman dan peringatan lebih baik dibanding otak. Penegasan fisik tampaknya memang lebih berefek dibanding peringtan verbal—terutama jia bocah yang dihadapi macam Eren Jeager ini.

Dengan santai, Levi melangkah menuju Eren dan mendorong tubuh anak itu ke tempat tidur. Eren terkesiap. Sama sekali tidak siap. Tubuhnya jatuh dengan sukses ke kasur tanpa perlawanan. Begitu Levi mendorongnya, karena Eren sama sekali tidak bertahan, dia langsung rebah begitu saja. Baru saja dia berusaha bangun kembali, Levi menahannya.

"Hei—!" Eren berniat memprotes.

Levi tidak mengindahkan Eren sama sekali. Dua kakinya naik ke atas tempat tidur, memerangkap sisi kiri dan kanan paha Eren sekaligus. Dua tangan Eren ditahan di atas kepala sementara satu tangan lagi yang bebas menahan dagu Eren. Hijau heterokromatik bersirobok dengan abu-abu kebiruan.

Eren menelan ludah. Levi memerhatikan bekas cekikan yang belum pudar di lehernya. Ia mendenguskan tawa meremehkan.

"Dengar..." Levi memulai. Suaranya dingin dan intimidatif. Eren sedikit gemetar dibuatnya. "Yang membayarku itu ibumu. Yang mengurusmu juga ibumu. Bisakah kita melalui masa kontrak ini dengan damai?"

Eren diam—menolak untuk menjawab. Levi menunggu tapi Eren sama sekali tidak bergeming. Yang ada tuan muda Jeager itu hanya menggigiti bibirnya gugup. Levi habis sabar. Bocah bebal sama sekali bukan tipenya. Sekalipun wajahnya semanis yang ada di depannya ini, tingkah seperti ini hanya ingin membuat Levi menjitak klien di depannya ini keras-keras.

Levi bangun dan menghela nafas. "Dengar. Aku tidak peduli kau membenciku atau apa. Yang jelas kuharap kau tahu untuk tidak bertindak bodoh. Aku ada di sini untuk kebaikanmu juga."

Tak acuh, Levi kembali melangkah ke arah tangga lipat yang semula disandarkan pada dinding kamar, mengangkatnya dan berlalu keluar untuk mengembalikan tangga tersebut pada tukang kebun. Levi sama sekali tidak tahu begitu ia keluar ruangan dan Eren mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, wajah anak itu memerah luar biasa. Dua tungkainya merapat, menahan perubahan hormon remaja lelaki yang seolah membuat darahnya menggelegak oleh bisikan gairah.

Eren mengusap bibirnya. Dia tidak mengatakannya, tapi samar-samar dia ingat rasa bibir Levi, hangat nafas pria itu, dan bagaimana semua itu meniupkan kembali hidup dalam tubuhnya yang setengah menyerah dalam buai mimpi berkepanjangan yang mungkin berujung maut.

"Sial..."

.

.

Pemuda pirang yang tengah merapikan arsip itu terkejut ketika pinggangnya ditarik dan bibir yang sudah sangat familiar membisikan tawa rendah di telinganya. Armin tertawa kecil. Kertas-kertas yang sedang dibawanya sampai berantakan di lantai, terlepas dari tangannya. Tapi toh dia tidak melawan ketika dirinya didudukan di pangkuan pria pirang lain yang adalah atasannya.

"Sir... Kertasnya jadi berantakan..." ujar Armin diselingi tawa kecil ketika bibir Erwin mengggigit pelan dan mengulum daun telinganya lembut. Namun alih-alih berhenti, kenakalan Erwin semakin menjadi. Dipikirnya tidak ada yang berani masuk ke ruangannya tanpa melalui Petra—dan Petra pasti memberinya pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. "Ah, Sir Erwin! Aku jadi harus menyusun ulang semua arsip itu lagi..."

"Nanti kubantu..." ujar Erwin masih tertawa. Kepala Erwin bersandar di bahu Armin. Tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping sang pemuda yang masih berusaha meronta sambil tertawa.

"Sir!"

"Baiklah, baiklah..." ujar Erwin sambil melepaskan Armin. Pemuda pirang yang sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya itu kini langsung menunduk memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan berantakan. Sesuai janjinya, Erwin membantu Armin memunguti kertas-kertas itu ketika satu berkas atas nama Levi Ackerman menarik perhatiannya.

Erwin membaca seksama data Levi. "Aku tidak menyangka hutang Levi tinggal sedikit lagi..."

Armin tersenyum. "Jika Keluarga Jeager sudah melunasi pembayaran mereka, Sir Levi resmi akan menjadi orang bebas, Sir..."

"Masa kurungan dua puluh lima tahun bisa dibayarnya dengan bekerja selama hampir..." Erwin bergumam sendiri. Matanya meneliti tiap catatan pembayaran yang ada di arsip Levi.

"Dua bulan lagi, Sir Levi resmi sepuluh tahun bekerja di sini..." Armin berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ya... Hampir sepuluh tahun," Erwin membenarkan. "Kau datang bekerja di sini lima tahun setelah itu bukan...?"

"Anda ingat soal aku tapi tidak soal Sir Levi?"

"Aku merasa tidak ada perlunya mengingat Levi, ingatannya sendiri sudah cukup baik..." Erwin dan Armin bertukar senyum penuh arti. "Tapi walau begitu, entah kenapa hampir sepuluh tahun ini tetap saja rasanya singkat sekali..."

"Itu karena Sir Levi selalu bersedia mengambil misi beresiko tinggi dengan bayaran setimpal..." Armin dengan kalem mengingatkan.

Erwin hanya mengangguk mendengarkan. Recon Corporation yang dipimpinnya adalah Perusahaan milik negara yang berafiliasi dengan kepolisian militer dan kesatuan detektif Garisson. Narapidana potensial dengan masa hukuman berat dapat membayar untuk kebebasan mereka dengan cara bekerja di Recon. Masa hukuman dan fasilitas yang diberikan sebagai modal awal sebelum para narapidana bekerja dan resmi diganti statusnya menjadi "di bawah proses amnesti" dikonversi dalam bentuk sejumlah uang—dengan bunga tentunya—yang nantinya akan dibayar berkala setiap kali yang bersangkutan menyelsaikan misi dari orang-orang penting dalam pemerintahan dan kalangan sosialita tertentu yang mengetahui eksistensi Recon Corporation. Pembayaran dari klien akan dibagi dua, tiga puluh lima persen untuk Recon dan sisanya untuk kehidupan sehari-hari para terhukum.

Meski pemotongan cukup besar—tiga puluh lima persen—Erwin tetap kagum akan kecepatan Levi membayar untuk kebebasannya. Dia masih ingat, Levi berusia dua puluh dua tahun ketika Erwin menemukannya di penjara yang dijaga kepolisian militer. Pria itu baru saja dijatuhi hukuman dua puluh lima tahun atas pembunuhan terencana.

Levi ditakuti dan tidak ada seorang narapidana pun di dalam penjara berani menyentuhnya sedikit saja. Jangankan melakukan penindasan pada anak baru, menatapnya lebih dari sepuluh detik saja butuh keberanian besar. _"The Silent Beast"_ adalah julukan koran lokal yang mengukir rasa takut di benak setiap orang di penjara yang sama. Kasus pembunuhan yang melejitkan nama Levi dalam waktu singkat membuatnya disegani oleh sesama kriminal.

Yang menarik perhatian Erwin adalah sikap Levi. Pria tersebut membunuh dengan rapi, bersih, terencana. Tapi bukannya tidak meninggalkan jejak; seolah merasa tidak mengapa dan siap menerima hukuman atas perbuatannya. Beberapa pakar psikologi kriminal sampai merasa Levi memang mengundang polisi menemukannya untuk memberikannya penghukuman sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya. Ia gila, kata para pakar tersebut.

Levi jauh dari kata gila. Erwin berpendapat demikian. Karena menurutnya orang gila tidak akan punya kesadaran untuk berbicara baik-baik sekalipun memang, ketenangannya dalam membunuh menjadikannya berada pada level manusia yang agak tidak waras.

Dari hasil penyelidikan, Levi memiliki kesadaran penuh dan kemampuan. Dia tidak akan membunuh tanpa alasan yang jelas, dia normal, dan yang terpenting sekalipun dia siap berada dalam kurungan, pria berambut hitam itu masih mendambakan kebebasan dalam hatinya. Semua elemen itu membuatnya sangat potensial untuk direkrut.

"Jadi ini misi terakhir Levi ya..." ujar Erwin menghela nafas. "Mungkin sudah waktunya kembali mencari pekerja potensial. Kau bersedia menemaniku berkunjung ke tempat Nile akhir minggu ini, Armin?"

"Tentu saja, Sir..."

.

.

Jean Kirschtein, dua puluh lima tahun, duduk dengan tidak nyaman di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Jeager. Penyebabnya tak lain tak bukan adalah sosok intimidatif yang memandangnya dengan penuh kecurigaan sambil bersandar di tembok berlapis _wallpaper_ gading bercorak bunga kecil warna emas dengan gaya klasik—selera Carla tentunya.

"Biarkan saja dia, Jean..." ujar Eren tak acuh. Jean adalah editornya dan belum diberitahu sama sekali soal Levi, jelas saja pria berambut coklat keabuan itu bingung dengan kehadiran pria berwajah dingin entah dari mana ini di kediaman Jeager.

"Ah, baiklah..." Jean mengiyakan walau matanya sesekali melirik Levi penasaran sekaligus sedikit ngeri. Aura yang dipancarkan Levi entah bagaimana begitu menekan dan membuat segan. Jean sedikit merinding.

"Jadi... apa yang mau dibicarakan?" ujar Eren berusaha kalem. Tangannya memegang cangkir teh dan ditiupnya permukaan likuid coklat kemerahan itu sebelum disesapnya sedikit.

Jean berdehem beberapa kali. "Soal acara '_Meet and gree_t' itu... Kau bisa memilih lokasinya jika kau sudah setuju proposal ini. Kurasa ini akan sangat bagus untuk mendongkrak namamu lebih lanjut di dunia literatur..."

Levi menajamkan pendengaran. Disimaknya baik-baik dialog Eren dan Jean. Dia sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai Jean dari Carla. Jean Kirschtein adalah editor muda yang dulu pernah menjadi murid Grisha Jeager dalam beberapa seminar mengenai benda seni. Ia berteman cukup dekat dan sudah seperti kakak untuk Eren. Walau kadang jahil dan sering adu mulut sewaktu dia dan Eren masih lebih kecil, tampaknya kini dia benar-benar sudah menjadi sosok panutan untuk sang Jeager muda.

"Hm... Apa menurutmu aku harus menyetujui proposal itu, Jean?" Eren menimbang-nimbang. Ini memang kesempatan baik untuk semakin melejitkan namanya sebagai penulis muda berbakat namun Eren merasa sedikit enggan melakukannya. Bagaimanapun Grisha baru saja pergi dan ia masih tidak dalam mood untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kau bisa mengatur waktunya, Eren..." Jean melingkupi tangan Eren dengan tangannya. Levi heran dibuatnya. Apa pria bermarga Kirschtein itu lupa ada Levi di sana? Walau sudah seperti kakak untuk Eren, rasanya tingkahnya mengacuhkan Levi begini sedikit membuat kesal. "Aku akan membicarakannya pada penerbit..."

Eren masih terdiam.

"Akan kupikirkan lagi, oke?" jawab Eren akhirnya. Jean memberinya senyum lemah.

"Maafkan aku tidak datang di acara Paman Grisha..." tambah Jean lagi. Kini tangan pria itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Eren.

Eren menunduk, jelas menghindari tatapan Jean. "Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau masih sibuk kemarin itu. Bagaimana kabar Christa?"

Christa Renz, menurut informasi lain yang didapat Levi dari Carla Jeager, adalah salah satu teman sepermainan Eren. Gadis manis yang kini hanya bisa berdiam di rumah sakit itu adalah salah satu kawan terdekat Eren selain Jean.

"Dia baik-baik saja... Dokter mengharuskannya banyak beristirahat dan dia sangat menyesal kemarin tidak bisa datang juga..."

"Ayolah, Jean... Kau harus menjaga calon istrimu baik-baik. Kalau kemarin kau membawa Christa ke kapal papa, aku juga akan marah padamu..." Eren mencoba melucu. Jean tertawa canggung dan Levi—sedikit banyak—menyadari semua keanehan di depannya ini.

"Aku akan menelpon Christa nanti... Beritahu dia lukisan yang waktu itu tinggal sedikit lagi selesai..."

"Pasti..."

Jean beranjak berdiri. Eren berujar, "Kuantar..."

"Aku bawa mobil, Eren..."

"Sampai depan saja..."

Jean menyerah. Dibiarkannya Eren mengekor—yang artinya membiarkan Levi mengikutinya juga. Tak kuasa menahan penasaran, Jean akhirnya bertanya, "Dia siapa?"

Eren memutar bola matanya, kelihatan amat enggan menjawab. "_Bodyguard_-ku..."

Mata Jean melebar mendengar jawaban Eren. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. "Serius?"

"Sangat..." respon Eren malas. Levi dengan pendengarannya yang sangat tajam membiarkan saja Eren mengomel tentang betapa enggan ia sebenarnya diikuti ke sana ke mari selama dua puluh empat jam seolah dia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah Eren yang megah, Eren bisa melihat di bawah undakan tangga keramik, mobil Jean sudah diparkir dengan manis. Altis hitam berkilat dan terawat menunggu. Jean menatap Eren sebentar lalu berganti memandang Levi.

Beberapa saat dia tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan menangkup pipi Eren dengan dua tangannya. "Jaga dirimu, oke?"

Lalu kecupan singkat dihadiahkan di dahi Eren. Wajah sang Jeager sontak merona merah. Levi terperangah namun berhasil menjaga ekspresinya tetap tenang.

Jean membunyikan klakson mobilnya sekali sebelum benar-benar menembus jalan aspal yang memotong halaman rumah keluarga Jeager simetris di sisi kiri dan kanan.

Eren tanpa sadar terpaku memerhatikan mobil Jean. Setidaknya sampai Levi berkomentar, "Bocah kasmaran..."

Tidak terima, Eren bersiap memuntahkan amukan namun tatapan tenang Levi yang dingin menciutkan nyalinya. Dia tidak mau kejadian di kamarnya terulang lagi. Levi tipe yang tindakannya cukup ekstrim dan itu membuatnya takut, jujur saja.

"...Apapun yang kulakukan, itu bukan urusanmu..." ujar Eren akhirnya setelah memilih kata-katanya. Dia melengos pelan, tidak mau menatap Levi.

Levi menatapnya remah dan mengkoreksi, "Di luar aktivitas sehari-hari, tentu saja aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Apalagi dengan perasaanmu..."

Eren bertambah kesal. Rona merah malu dan jengkel bercampur di wajah manisnya. Dengan langkah-langkah lebar, Eren berjalan masuk kembali melewati Levi yang lekas menutup pintu rumah dan mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikuti aku di dalam rumah!" tegas Eren frustasi. Rasanya mendapati kamarnya sendiri dipasangi kamera pengawas saja sudah aneh, bahkan kini dia harus terbiasa berganti pakaian di kamar mandi—berhubung hanya tempat itu yang bebas pengawasan. Namun sungguh, diikuti kesana kemari benar-benar mengesalkan. Rasanya jadi tidak punya waktu sendiri untuk merenung. Padahal dengan banyak kejadian akhir-akhir ini Eren merasa perlu kembali menata banyak hal dalam kepalanya yang jika dianalogikan dengan kondisi kamar mungkin sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"Aku sekarang tinggal di sini sementara untuk mengawasimu... Ingat itu..."

Eren menggeram kesal. Ia lekas-lekas berjalan dan karena langkahnya terburu-buru, ketika akan mendaki tangga menuju studio, Eren terpeleset. Kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan. Mungkin dia memang harusnya belajar bersyukur akan kehadiran Levi. Pria itu sigap menangkap pinggangnya sebelum kepalanya membentur anak tangga dan mungkin luka fatal. Namun belum sempat Eren berterima kasih, Levi berujar menyebalkan.

"Lihat? Tanpa dijahati pun kau ini seperti magnet dewa maut. Sebaiknya kau diam saja dan biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaanku bocah..."

Mencapai batas kesabarannya, Eren mengamuk. Didorongnya dada bidang Levi sekuat tenaga sebelum ia berujar keras.

"Diam! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Remaja berambut coklat itu pun lekas berlari. Carla yang muncul dari dapur karena mendengar ribut-ribut menatap heran Levi di atas tangga.

"Mr. Ackerman?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Mungkin dia masih belum stabil saja..." jawab Levi tak acuh sebelum ditanya. "Dan..."

Carla menatap Levi. "Ya?"

"Anda bisa memanggil saya Levi saja. Bagaimanapun anda lebih senior..."

Carla terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa kecil. "Nak Levi, kalau begitu..."

Tawa Carla perlahan berubah menjadi senyum lembut. "Kali ini sebaiknya dia jangan diikuti nak Levi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Anak itu... Paling tidak suka diganggu jika sedang berada di studionya. Biarkan saja..."

Levi terdiam, mencerna informasi yang diberikan Carla sebelum mengangguk. "Aku akan berjaga di luar pintunya saja..."

.

.

Eren membuka kanvas besar berukuran 150 cm x 80 cm yang ditutupi kain berwarna merah. Wajah Jean dan Christa tengah tersenyum dalam bautan tuxedo dan gaun pengantin yang serasi, sesuai dan persis foto _pre-wedding_ yang diberikan padanya sebagai contoh dan dipajang di atas meja lain dengan bingkai kayu aromatik. Eren dengan sempurna memindahkan wajah dua insan itu ke atas kanvas dengan sapuan kuas dan cat minyak. Aroma minyak pengencer cat yang khas memenuhi studionya.

Lukisan tersebut pesanan Christa, entah kapan akan diambilnya. Eren menatap kanvas besar tersebut dan menyentuhkan jari-jarinya pada permukaan cat yang telah mengering. Ke arah wajah Jean. Namun begitu kesadaran bahwa studionya juga dipasangi kamera, Eren menarik tangannya lagi.

Ketiadaan privasi ini membuatnya kesal.

Mengomel pelan, Eren menutupi kembali lukisan tersebut dengan kain merah.

Memutuskan untuk tidak berkutat dengan lukisan hari ini, Eren menghampiri laptopnya dan menyalakan mesin tersebut. Perlu waktu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya _desktop-_nya yang menampilkan gambar dirinya, Jean, dan Christa ketika berada di taman untuk piknik bersama keluarga mereka muncul.

Eren membuka program pengolah kata dan memulai tulisannya.

Proyek barunya yang sudah didiskusikannya dengan Jean adalah buku puisi yang sederhana bertema romansa. Genre yang sama sekali belum pernah disentuh Eren sebelumnya tapi cukup menarik minatnya. Kata Christa, walau Eren tampak kekanakan, namun tampaknya Eren cukup bisa menulis kata-kata cinta yang bukannya kosong semata. Atas motivasi itu juga, sang Jeager muda meneguhkan hati untuk mencoba.

_._

_Awan mendung tampak hendak melukis hujan_

_Aku panik mencari kamu yang entah di mana_

_Dengan satu payung erat dalam genggaman_

_Mungkin kita bisa berbagi teduh berdua, pikirku_

_._

_Aku berkeras menembus dingin yang menggigit kulit_

_Ngotot mencarimu sendiri, tak sudi kamu berkalang sepi_

_Sampai aku menemukanmu di sana, bergandengan tangan_

_Tertawa bersamanya tanpa peduli siraman hujan_

_._

_Aku tersenyum dan menghampiri, melempar payung tanpa peduli_

_Ikut tertawa dan mengecap segarnya aroma hujan_

_Membuka mata, merentangakan tangan, dan mengadah ke langit sana_

_Seraya berbisik..._

_._

_Sembunyikan air mataku, hujan..._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Timunhshs: **Semoga menikmati kelanjutannya.

**Remah181: **Semoga chapter kali ini juga deskripsinya bisa dibayangkan dengan jelas, selamat menikmati kelanjutannya.


	3. 2 The Intruder

Ritual sore Eren Jaeger adalah mengurung diri di dalam studio seperti pertapa. Levi memantau pergerakan sosok yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya kini lewat layar sentuh _smartphone_-nya yang berukuran kurang lebih lima inchi. Gadget hitam itu menampilkan tampilan jernih dari kamera yang diletakan Levi di dalam studio—teritori yang menurut Carla Jeager terlarang untuk dimasuki bahkan oleh Levi sekalipun.

Levi menekuk satu lututnya dan menyandarkan tangannya yang tengah menopang _smartphone_ sementara satu tangan lagi melepaskan rokok menthol yang terkulum di bibir. Karbon monoksida dihembuskan dalam bentuk asap dengan bau yang khas. Cangkir kopi yang diletakan di atas lantai, persis di sebelah tempat Levi duduk sudah separuh habis isinya.

Menunggu itu sangat membosankan, tapi setidaknya untuk Levi, memerhatikan Eren Jeager tidak buruk juga. Mungkin karena remaja yang ada dalam pengawasannya ini sendiri adalah seniman. Levi memerhatikan perubahan ekspresinya ketika anak itu tengah berkutat di depan laptop. Levi jadi menebak-nebak sendiri apa yang tengah ia tulis dengan sedemikian seriusnya. Senyum tipis ketika di bagian yang manis, sendu ketika tengah memosisikan diri dalam kisah sebagai tokoh tertentu, dan mungkin yang lain. Wajah anak ini benar-benar tidak membosankan.

Dan andai Levi bukan berstatus penjaga Eren Jeager dan jika saja pria berambut hitam arang ini menemukan anak itu mungkin di pub atau di manapun selain karena koneksi Erwin selaku pemberi kerja, Levi sungguh tidak keberatan mengajaknya bermain-main sedikit. Dengan wajah manis dan tubuh yang mengundang baik wanita maupun pria melirik, Levi tidak akan munafik berkata ia tidak tergoda. Salahkan postur model yang dimiliki bocah itu sangat sesuai dengan selera Levi.

Layar Levi menampakan Eren yang sudah menutup laptopnya. Mungkin anak itu lapar. Sudah hampir jam makan malam, Levi menerka seraya memerhatikan jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pintu berderit terbuka dan Levi bangkit berdiri. Tak lupa memasukan ponsel ke saku celana dan berganti membawa asbak keramik dan cangkir kopi di dua tangan. Eren yang refleks menatap ke samping, ke tempat semula yang diduduki Levi, menaikan satu alisnya.

"Dari tadi kau membuntuti aku?" tuduh Eren dengan mata menyipit tak suka.

"Mengawasi..." Levi meralat. "Bukan membuntuti. Catat fakta bahwa ada perbedaan antara dua hal tersebut di otak kecilmu, bocah..."

Eren mendengus sebal. Keras kepala. Apa maunya? Padahal akan jauh lebih baik apabila dia menuruti saran Levi untuk bersikap kooperatif. Levi jadi tidak mengerti mengapa anak ini tampak sangat ingin memberi garis batas antara Levi dan dirinya sendiri di saat anak itu sangat membutuhkan perlindungan Levi.

Bicara tentang perlindungan, Levi belum bicara banyak pada Carla Jeager maupun pada Erwin mengenai alasan mengapa Eren membutuhkan perlindungan ekstra. Dan dengan tolak ukur yang standar, diincar karena menjadi pewaris harta Grisha Jeager, rasanya tidak mungkin oknum yang menjadikan Eren target bias sangat nekat membuntuti sampai ke kapal saat pemakaman. Jika iya, maka motifnya terlalu sederhana.

Sebenarnya apa alasannya?

**.**

**.**

**PROTECTION**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama.**

**This is only a fan works. Non-profitable one.**

—**2—**

**The Intruder**

**.**

**.**

Sebagai bodyguard terhormat—dilihat dari sudut pandang Carla yang menaruh respek besar padanya semenjak insiden kapal—Levi diberi tempat duduk di sisi kanan Carla sementara Eren duduk di hadapannya di sisi kiri sang ibu. Carla yang secara otomatis menempati posisi kepala keluarga, mendapat tempat duduk di posisi yang semula ditempati Grisha Jeager; ujung dari meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang.

Taplak putih halus dibentangkan mengalasi meja dan di atasnya tertata rapi alat makan porselen yang mengkilap. Vas bunga berisi bungan mawar merah muda mempercantik penataan ruang makan sekaligus memberi aroma samar tersendiri.

Levi makan dengan sangat santun. Baginya aturan makan yang seperti ini biasa. Cara Levi bersikap yang menunjukan kelas tersendiri membuat Carla bertambah respek pada pria tersebut. Acara makan malam yang semula Levi kira akan ia lalui hanya sambil mendengarkan percakapan antara ibu dan anak ternyata bisa diisi dengan percakapannya dengan Carla. Sebaliknya Eren banyak diam. Mengunyah makanan pun seperti tidak berselera.

"Kau bekerja hampir sepuluh tahun di Recon?" tanya Carla takjub. Dia tidak menyangka mengenai usia Levi yang nyaris menginjak tiga puluh tiga. Paras Levi sangat muda dan tampan menurutnya.

"Begitulah, Ma'am..." jawab Levi kasual.

"Sebelumnya pernah bekerja di mana?" tanya Carla. Pertanyaan tersebut ditanyakan dengan sangat santai. Sebagai istri dari figur masyarakat sepenting Grisha Jeager, wajar bagi Carla mengetahui bahwa Recon merupakan institusi bisnis yang merupakan perpanjangan akses dari 'dunia belakang' tempat para kriminal berjaya. Sebelumnya pun dia pernah berdiskusi mengenai kapabilitas Levi bersama Erwin dan sepenuhnya paham bahwa Levi—di luar reputasinya sebagai The Silent Beast yang berdarah dingin—sebenarnya hanya korban dari ketidakmampuan berpikir jernih sesaat, seseorang yang melahirkan dosa akibat dendam. Karena alasan demikianlah, kurang lebih Carla dapat memahami mengapa Levi bisa sangat tenang saat ini dalam proses penebusan masa kurungannya.

"Garrison..." jawab Levi tanpa merasa perlu menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sebelumnya dia adalah sosok yang pernah berada dalam badan penyelidikan nasional yang hanya memperkerjakan detektif-detektif ternama dan kompeten.

Mata Carla bersinar takjub. "Aku tidak heran kini kamu bisa demikian kompeten sebagai _bodyguard_... Aku tidak menyesal memintamu menjaga Eren..."

Suara pisau dan garpu beradu dengan piring terdengar. Eren bangkit dari kursinya dan menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet putih cepat-cepat.

"Aku sudah selesai..." ujar Eren. Pemuda berambut coklat itu bergegas.

Carla tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya, "Eren!"

Levi memerhatikan bahwa Eren hanya menyentuh sedikit dari makanan yang disajikan di hadapannya. Potongan fillet ayam berlapis saus kaya rasa itu hanya habis seperempatnya dan bahkan Eren tidak menyentuh saladnya sama sekali.

Levi yang kebetulan terbiasa makan dengan tenang namun lebih cepat dari orang biasa bangun dengan anggun dan meletakan serbetnya di sisi piring dengan rapi. "Aku juga sudah selesai..."

"Ah, Levi... Kau bisa menyelsaikan makananmu dulu..." ujar Carla tidak enak hati.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan mengawasi Eren..." ujar Levi lagi. "Terima kasih jamuannya..."

.

.

Eren baru saja membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal putih yang empuk dan wangi pelembut kain ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Eren menatap ke balik pundaknya dengan mata terbelalak. Dia yakin dia sudah mengunci pintu. Levi yang seolah mengerti kekagetannya, memamerkan deretan kunci yang melingkari jarinya. Eren mengerang.

Yang benar saja. Bahkan kini Levi bebas keluar masuk kamarnya.

"Ibumu yang memberikan aku kopian kuncinya. Jangan protes..." ujar Levi santai. Dengan langkah santai, Levi memasuki kamar Eren dan menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya.

Jantung Eren berdegup kencang ketika Levi mendadak mendekat ranjangnya. Otaknya secara otomatis memutar adegan sebelum ini ketika Levi mengintimidasinya dengan menahannya di atas tempat tidur. Levi menaikan satu lututnya ke ranjang yang lekas berderit pelan. Satu tangan berada dekat tubuh Eren, menopang bobot tubuhnya.

Tangan Levi yang lain menahan kepala Eren yang kini menatapnya dengan paras campuran wajah memerah dan ekspresi horor. Jantung Eren seolah akan melompat keluar dari rongganya. Levi mendekatkan wajahnya.

Eren memejamkan mata ketika dirasakannya keningnya dan kening Levi bersentuhan. Terdengar decakan kesal.

"Kau demam, bocah bodoh... pasti gara-gara berenang di laut waktu itu..."

Eren mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika kembali terdengar bunyi pegas ranjang berderit. Levi rupanya hanya mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Sialan. Eren tidak pernah bereaksi seperti ini pada pria lain selain Jean sebelum ini. Ini pasti karena Levi sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Eren mengutuki pria tersebut dalam hati.

Walaupun diklaim sebagai pernafasan buatan, untuk Eren, rasanya tidak sah kalau kontak bibir intimnya yang pertama bukan dengan orang yang benar-benar ia sukai.

Eren memerhatikan Levi yang bergerak menuju telepon _wireless_ paralel rumahnya dan menekan nomor menuju ruang pelayan. Begitu Levi mendengar suara seorang pelayan wanita menyahut, tanpa basa-basi pria itu langsung berkata, "Parasetamol dan air mineral bersuhu ruang untuk Eren..."

Eren mempelajari satu hal. Cara bicara Levi sangat _to the point_.

Usai menelpon pelayan, Levi berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Eren yang berhubungan dengan ruangan pakaian. Eren mendengar suara pintu dan laci lemari dibuka tak sabaran satu persatu sampai Levi kembali dengan satu set piyama berwarna biru.

"Ganti bajumu yang basah karena keringat dingin itu. Menjijikan..."

Levi melemparkan pakaian itu ke hadapan Eren. Eren dengan bodoh, dan kepala sedikit pusing—mengherankan bagaimana peningnya baru terasa ketika Levi menyatakan jelas bahwa dia demam—menatap piyama di ranjangnya dan Levi bergantian. Gantian Levi yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Apa?" tanya _bodyguard_ bermata tajam tersebut.

"Kau akan memerhatikan aku ganti baju di sini?" tanya Eren dengan nada jengah yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi.

Humor yang nyaris tak kasat mata berkilat di mata Levi. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Kita sama-sama laki-laki..."

Eren merasa bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar suara Levi yang dingin sekaligus menggoda. Levi mendekat sekali lagi, Eren langsung siaga mundur sampai punggungnya membentur _head board_ ranjang.

Levi mendudukan diri di sampingnya, tangannya berlari nakal menyelipkan helaian rambut coklat Eren yang halus ke belakang telinga dengan gerakan yang sengaja dibuat lambat.

"Takut aku menggigit, hah?" tanya Levi dengan suara rendah di telinga Eren.

Eren sudah tidak bisa lagi membedakan apakah pipinya terasa hangat karena demamnya atau karena Levi. Eren menjauh dan lekas meloncat ke sisi ranjang yang lain sambil membawa piyama-nya dalam dekapan di dada.

"A-aku ganti baju di kamar mandi!"

Levi medenguskan tawa pelan ketika suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting buru-buru terdengar.

Sekarang Levi seratus persen yakin ada yang salah dengan orientasi seksual bocah di bawah tanggung jawabnya tersebut. Rupanya dia tidak salah membaca situasi ketika pria muda bernama Jean muncul di kediaman Jeager siang ini. Levi sendiri tidak keberatan mengakui orientasinya yang fleksibel terhadap gender apapun selama yang bersangkutan bisa menarik minatnya lebih.

Pintu diketuk pelan dan Levi yang membukakan pintu lekas mengambil alih nampan berisi obat dan gelas air tinggi. Pintu baru saja kembali ditutup ketika Eren keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan piyama gantinya.

"Minum obatmu dan tidurlah..." Levi berkata seraya meletakan nampan obat di buffet di samping ranjang Eren. Matanya menatap kalender meja yang sudah dilingkari dengan spidol merah. Dalam kotak tanggal esok hari, tampak tulisan 'Janji pada Christa dan diskusi dengan Jean'. Levi dengan seenaknya berkata "Aku akan batalkan semua janjimu besok..."

Eren yang baru saja menelan obatnya tersedak. Air yang diminumnya membasahi dagu dan menetes ke piyamanya. "Hah?"

Levi menatapnya kesal. "Untuk apa kau ganti baju kalau kau buat basah lagi, bodoh."

Eren tidak menggubris. "Tadi kau bilang apa? Membatalkan janjiku?"

Levi mengangguk, seolah ia tidak sedang mengatakan hal penting. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia baru saja mengacak-acak jadwal seseorang tanpa permisi dan izin sama sekali.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ck... Jangan seperti anak kecil merajuk..." Levi berujar. "Kau ini demam..."

"Besok aku ada janji penting!"

"Apa yang penting dari mengunjungi teman dan editor?" Levi mendebat. Suatu ide melintas di benak Levi.

"Atau kau sebegitu inginnya bertemu lagi dengan Kirschtein?" sindirnya.

Eren yang merasa diserang langsung memasang sikap defensif. Ternyata demam tidak melunturkan sikap tidak mau patuhnya itu. "J-jean bukan siapa-siapaku..."

"Oh? Apa yang barusan itu semacam pengakuan kau berharap jadi siapa-siapa untuknya?"

Eren melempar bantalnya pada Levi, telak mengenai punggung. Wajahnya menampakan ekspresi murka. "Pokoknya kau tidak bisa mengaturku!"

Eren bersikap kekanakan dengan menyelubungi dirinya dengan selimut sampai seperti kepompong setelah meleparkan bantalnya. Levi hanya bersikap tenang sebelum menepuk gundukan di posisi yang ia perkirakan sebagai kepala Eren. Pria itu menghela nafas.

"Oh ya?" tantang Levi lagi dengan suara meremehkan—tahu Eren masih mendengarkannya. Tangannya meraih ponsel Eren di _buffet_ yang sama dengan kalender meja. "Kita lihat saja apa kau besok bisa bangun tepat waktu..."

Eren yang sontak tersadar lekas kembali terbangun dan benar saja, Levi sudah mengambil ponselnya. Padahal tanpa benda itu, mustahil Eren bisa bangun tepat waktu.

"Kembalikan!" ujar Eren keras kepala. Ia memanjangkan tangannya, mencoba meraih ponselnya. Sialnya, walau Levi sepuluh sentimeter lebih pendek darinya, tangan pria yang lebih dewasa darinya itu sangat gesit. Ia dengan mudah berkelit dari semua serangan Eren. Sampai Eren tanpa sadar menarik bajunya dan menyudutkan Levi ke ranjang. Levi hanya mendenguskan tawa ketika Eren kini menduduki perutnya dan tangannya berusaha meraih ponsel di tangan Levi yang masih setia menghindar dari jangkauan Eren. Tangan Levi di pinggang Eren, menahannya supaya tidak bisa bergerak jauh-jauh.

Tak sampai berapa lama, tawa Levi berhenti. Eren pun membeku. Levi dapat merasakan Eren demikian dekat. Di balik piyama, tubuhnya tetap mengurkan kehangatan yang kini bahkan beberapa derajat lebih tinggi akibat demamnya.

Levi melepaskan ponsel Eren dan benda tersebut jatuh lembut di atas permukaan empuk kasur. Dua iris berbeda warna bersiborok kembali. Tatapan Eren antara fokus tidak fokus akibat demamnya. Wajahnya memerah. Dari bawah, Levi dapat melihat ekspresi Eren dari _angle_ yang menurutnya cukup bagus. Menggairahkan—pikir Levi.

Tangan Levi menangkap tangan Eren yang sebelumnya berusaha meraih ponsel, jari jemari mereka bertaut. Eren tidak melawan. Keduanya bertatapan lama sebelum Levi secara instingtif membiarkan tangannya yang semula berada di pinggang Eren naik ke punggung dan menekan tubuh anak itu agar menunduk. Levi menatap sayu pada bibir Eren yang tampak sedikit pucat. Eren diam, membeku di tempat. Hembusan nafasnya non-ritmikal dan panas. Levi dapat merasakan harum pasta gigi mint menerpa wajahnya.

Dari bibir, mata Levi beralih memetakan setiap kontur wajah Eren Jeager. Mata yang bulat dan berwarna terang. Alis tebal yang tegas kontas di kulitnya yang _tan_. Poni yang sekilas tampak acak namun nyatanya membingkai wajahnya serasi. Eren menatap Levi dengan ekspresi yang tak terdeskripsi. Ragu, penasaran, takut, dan entah apa lagi.

Bibir keduanya nyaris bersentuhan ketika alunan lagu instrumental terdengar dari ponsel Eren.

Eren tersentak sadar dan langsung bangun dari posisinya. Ia membawa dirinya langsung sibuk dengan ponselnya lagi. Levi tidak tahu harus merasa kesal karena kesempatan yang direbut sebuah panggilan telepon atau lega karena setidaknya hubungan kerja profesionalnnya tidak hancur dalam waktu sangat cepat.

"Halo, Jean.."

Mendengar nama itu, tanpa sadar Levi merutuk dalam hati.

"_Eren? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa suaramu seperti tercekat begitu?"_

"A-aku agak demam. Tapi selebihnya aku baik-baik saja."

"_Demam? Kalau begitu sebaiknya besok kita tunda saja meeting kita. Kebetulan aku juga harus menemani Christa check up lagi... Kondisnya sempat drop tadi..."_

Eren terpaksa menelan kecewa. Tapi dipaksakannya suaranya biasa saja. "A-ah... begitu..."

"_Kau tidak apa, Eren? Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Lihat, sekarang akibatnya kau demam..."_

"Ya... Aku akan hati-hati lain kali..."

"_Kalau begitu..."_

Levi dengan menutup sesaat semua memorinya tentang sopan santun, dengan gemas merebut ponsel Eren. "Maaf Kirschtein, Eren harus segera istirahat..."

"Hei!" Eren memprotes. Apa-apaan Levi ini?

Levi menahan pundak Eren dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi bersalah.

"_Ah ini... Sir...?"_

"Levi Ackerman... Penjaga sementara Eren..."

"_Ah, Sir Ackerman..." _ulang Jean._ "Aku titip Eren kalau begitu. Sampaikan 'selamat malamku' padanya..."_

"Ya. Sampai nanti, Kirschtein..."

Eren menganga tidak percaya ketika Levi benar-benar menutup panggilan telepon Jean. "Yang benar saja! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Bocah sakit harus segera tidur, Levi melemparkan selimut Eren sampai menyelubungi figur Eren yang tengah duduk bersila di kasur dengan ekspresi menganga yang menurutnya bodoh. Ponsel Eren resmi dinon-akifkan alarm-nya. Tangan Levi membuka laci _buffet_ dan mengeluarkan marker merah besar.

Eren bersiap memuntahkan amukan lagi ketika Levi dengan santai membuka tutup marker merah tersebut dan memberi tanda silang besar untuk jadwalnya besok.

"Levi!"

Ini pertama kali Levi mendengar Eren memanggil jelas namanya. Tidak buruk juga.

"Tidur..." Levi mendorong pundak Eren agar punggungnya rebah sejajar dengan kasur dan menutupi badannya dengan selimut lalu menepuk-nepuk selimut tersebut seolah Eren anak kecil. "Takut kalau lampunya dimatikan, bocah?"

Eren marah diperlakukan demikian. "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Baguslah. Aku juga lebih suka tidur di kamar tanpa penerangan. Levi bergegas mematikan saklar lampu. Cahaya yang kini menerangi kamar hanya cahaya kuning remang-remang dari lampu meja.

Levi duduk di sofa panjang di kamar Eren. Eren memperhatikan. "Kau..."

"Aku belum gila untuk tidur di tempat yang sama denganmu yang adalah klienku walau kau masih bocah..." ujar Levi. Eren mencibir.

Memutuskan bahwa mengkonfrontasi orang semenyebalkan Levi—menurut Eren saja—akan sia-sia, Eren membalik badannya memunggungi Levi. "Hmph!"

Levi menyeringai. "Dasar anak kecil..."

Levi menarik selimut cadangan yang sudah disiapkan Carla entah kapan di atas sofa kamar Eren. Walaupun akan tidur, Levi tidak melepaskan tempat pistol dan pisau lipat di yang disembunyikan jas hitamnya.

"Selamat tidur, bocah..."

.

.

Setiap tiga puluh menit sekali Levi membuka matanya. Sarafnya tidak sepenuhnya rileks dalam buai kantuk. Jarum jam mendekati pukul dua pagi ketika Levi mendengar suara pelan—benar-benar pelan—dari halaman. Levi mengecek ponselnya. Kamera mini yang diposisikannya di taman dekat kamar Eren menangkap pergerakan dua sosok serba hitam lengkap dengan topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajah.

Levi membangunkan Eren pelan dan menutup mulut anak itu agar ketersiapannya tidak menimbulkan keributan. Eren yang terkaget dengan Levi yang ia kira akan nekat menyerangnya nyaris berteriak sampai Levi berbisik di dekat wajahnya. Mata Levi menatapnya tajam dan serius.

"Ada penyusup..." Mata Eren melebar mendengar pernyataan Levi. Levi melanjutkan perintahnya. "Kita tukar tempat. Kau bersembunyilah di bawah tempat tidur dan jangan bersuara. Mengangguklah kalau kau mengerti..."

Eren mengangguk. Segalanya terasa seperti adegan film action bagi Eren. Dia hanya bisa diam ketika sudah berada di bawah tempat tidur. Penasaran, ia menyingkap sedikit selubung selimut yang menutupi sampai nyaris menyapu lantai. Tanpa sadar Eren menahan nafas ketika dari jendela terdengar bunyi kaca dikikir dengan suatu alat dan bayangan kaki orang asing oleh cahaya bulan tercetak di lantai kamarnya.

Levi yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang sebagai ganti Eren memperhitungkan timing dengan seksama. Kaca yang dilubangi sudah dilepaskan dan tangan ahli salah satu sosok hitam yang tadi terpantau kameranya kini meraih kunci di bagian dalam kamar untuk membuka jendela yang sekaligus adalah pintu akses menuju balkon kamar di lantai tiga.

Eren memejamkan mata. Takut.

Ketika dua sosok tersebut hendak menarik selimut Levi, Levi bergegas melemparkan selimut tersebut menutupi akses pandangan dua penyusup. Kakinya dengan lihai mendaratkan tendangan keras ke tubuh salah satu sosok sampai penyusup yang bersangkutan terpental dan menghantam tembok. Bunyi tulang yang berbenturan dengan permukaan keras terdengar. Eren yang tidak berani melanjutkan mengintip hanya menahan diri untuk tidak terkesiap kaget dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan dua tangan.

Levi menahan pergelangan tangan penyusup yang satu lagi. Pisau lipat tajam berujung berkilap gagal menyentuh tubuh Levi. Sebaliknya, dengan pukulan di siku yang melemahkan lengan sang penyusup, pisau itu terlepas dan Levi dengan ahli merebutnya. Luka gores diberikan Levi di pundak. Rompi berbahan parasut yang dikenakan penyusup tersebut robek dan luka gores menganga lebar. Tampaknya serangan Levi sebelumnya terlalu kuat. Levi sempat mengira kedua penyusup ini akan memakan rompi anti peluru atau apa, tapi rupanya tidak. Mungkin mereka tidak memperkirakan Eren Jeager akan dijaga seketat ini oleh Carla dengan bantuan Levi—staf terbaik Recon.

Dua sosok penyusup yang bangkit terseok-seok menyerang Levi bersamaan. Dengan gerakan mulus, Levi menghindar dan bahkan sukses menjadikan tubuh salah seorang penyusup sebagai tameng. Dua rekanan itu bertabrakan karena trik sederhana Levi dan dalam sekejap Levi sudah mendaratkan tinju mantap di wajah salah satunya. Bunyi tulang hidung yang patah terdengar.

Bukan perkara sulit untuk Levi menyelsaikan keduanya. Setidaknya sampai salah satunya mengeluarkan handgun dari balik rompi. Levi meloncat dari ranjang ke lantai dengan gesit menghindari timah panas yang dimuntahkan perangkat berwarna hitam tersebut. Satu, dua tembakan, Levi menghindarinya dengan mulus.

Bunyi ribut itu membangunkan hampir seluruh staf kediaman Jeager—termasuk sang owner, Carla.

Berguling di lantai sesaat menghindari peluru, Levi bangkit dengan posisi start lari jarak pendek yang mantap dan menyerang telak ke arah perut lawan dengan siku telak diarahkan pada perut. Sebagaimana pisau yang dilucuti sebelumnya, Levi dengan mudah melucuti pistol sang penyusup. Tembakan peringatan diarahkan Levi tepat pada paha dua penyusup berturut-turut. Pendidikannya sebagai mantai penyelidik dan sense-nya yang bagus membuatnya tahu bagaimana menghindari daerah fatal namun cukup untuk melumpuhkan lawan.

Dua penyusup dibekuk tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Membanting tubuh salah satunya menimpa tubuh rekanannya yang sudah lebih dulu ambruk bersandar pada dinding sampai seorang staf menggedor pintu kamar Eren.

"Tuan Eren?!"

"Eren!"—bahkan Carla pun ikut serta.

"Buka pintunya Eren..." perintah Levi. Eren yang akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya takut-takut dengan tangan gemetar membuka pintu kamar dan menyalakan lampu. Carla langsung memeluknya lega sementara staf lain menatap kekacauan yang dibuat Levi—tercengang.

"Ambilkan tali..." perintah Levi. Sementara seorang pria tua pelayan kediaman Jeager tergopoh-gopoh menurutinya, pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan mendial nomor Erwin.

"_Levi... Kau tahu ini jam berapa?"_ Alih-alih mengatakan halo, Erwin menegurnya dengan suara parau.

Terdengar suara yang Levi kenali sebagai suara Arlelt muda di ujung sambungan telepon. Levi jijik sendiri mendengar nama Erwin disuarakan dengan manja dan berat oleh pemuda pirang itu. "Aku tidak punya waktu basa-basi, Erwin. Kau dan Arlelt muda punya banyak waktu melakukan apapun yang kalian lakukan saat ini tapi aku..."

Levi menatap dua penyusup yang kini tengah diikat tangan kakinya oleh para staf pria kediaman Jeager. "... butuh kau dan Nile di kediaman Jeager pagi ini. Segera..."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Objek interogasi. Ini di luar wewenangku bukan? Jadi... jangan mengeluh kau pirang busuk..."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Sorry for the lack of author's note. Saya berusaha nggak membocorkan apa-apa di sini.

**Thanks to:**

**Nareudael**: Terima kasih sudah mereview walau di chapter 2. Saya senang kok :) Semoga chapter 3 cukup memuaskan walau belum banyak yang saya ungkap di sini selain apa pekerjaan Levi sebelum jadi narapidana.

**Kim Arlein:** Terima kasih sudah mereview. Kebetulan saya memang suka tsundere!Eren. Uke itu memang greget kalau sedikit tsundere sementara semenya agak dingin dan suka mempermainkan. Itu menuru saya sih :) Soal Eren dan Jean... saya suka dengan pair ini juga sebetulnya. Jadinya ya begini.

**Eiwayu:** Terima kasih reviewnya, semoga bahasa saya di chapter tiga cukup mudah dimengerti juga ya.

**Remah 181:** Terima kasih sudah mereview lagi. Saya senang sekali ada reviewer berkesinambungan seperti ini. Jadi mengerti kesan pembaca untuk setiap chapternya. Untuk masa lalu Levi. Maaf, belum bisa diungkap banyak di chapter ini. Semoga belum bosan menunggu yang berikutnya juga.

**Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2:** Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Untuk banyaknya words, saya belum bisa komentar apa-apa. Karena tema cerita yang agak berat, saya takut pembaca pegal juga memabaca banyak deskripsi. Tapi jika ada bagian adegan penting yang detail, saya yakinkan saya akan coba menjabarkan lebih banyak.

Terima kasih banyak, semuanya.

Saya mengusahakan update setiap minggu di akhir pekan.


	4. 3 Fear

Levi menatap layar digital kecil pada termometer elektronik di tangannya. Matanya menyipit kesal sebelum akhirnya manik abu-abu dengan bias kebiruan yang kadang terlihat itu ganti menatap sosok yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut ditarik sampai ke batas dagu.

"Kenapa demammu malah naik sih?" tanya Levi sambil menghela nafas. Pria itu tanpa permisi mendudukan dirinya di sisi Eren Jeager yang mengerjapkan matanya tidak fokus. Wajahnya merah namun tubuhnya menggigil.

Levi mematikan termometer dengan sentuhan ringan pada tombol kecil di sebelah layar abu-abu. Angka 38,9° sebelumnya terhapus begitu bunyi pip pelan menandakan peranti kecil itu sudah dinon-aktifkan. Kotak P3K yang ada di atas buffet di sebelah tempat tidur dibuka dan Levi meletakan kembali termometer itu pada tempatnya.

Eren hanya mengerang; enggan menjawab. Levi sebenarnya tahu alasannya. Semua ini karena Eren tidak tidur dengan benar pada malam penyerangan itu. Levi menyuruhnya bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur yang sama artinya berbaring di permukaan lantai yang dingin. Lalu setelah keributan mereda, pemuda itu malah tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi menjelang dan pihak Recon dan Polisi militer datang menjemput tersangka.

Eren bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, gelisah. Entah karena pernafasannya agak terganggu karena hidungnya tersumbat atau bagaimana, Eren memiringkan badannya ke arah Levi. Tubuhnya secara otomatis bergelung.

Levi menghela nafas sekali lagi lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Eren. Ternyata bocah keras kepala seperti ini pun kalau sedang sakit akan menunjukan sisi lemahnya. Dan buat Levi ini cukup manis.

Pintu kamar Eren diketuk, suara Carla terdengar. "Levi...? Ini Carla..."

Sesuai kesepakatan yang dibuat Levi, kamar Eren selalu terkunci dan kunci hanya boleh dipegang oleh Eren dan Levi saja. Bahkan Carla pun sudah cukup memahami alasan di balik semua ini. Setelah keberhasilan Levi yang gemilang di malam penyerangan dua hari sebelumnya, respek wanita itu pada Levi sudah berkembang lebih jauh sampai tahap yang—menurut Eren—mengerikan.

Levi beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Tentunya tanpa lupa untuk mengecek lewat celah kecil di permukaan pintu apa benar yang berdiri di depan kamar itu Carla. Beberapa agen yang Levi kenal selama bekerja di Garrison dulu membuatnya belajar bahwa beberapa orang tertentu memang terlahir bakat memalsukan suara yang hebat.

Menyadari bahwa benar yang ada di depan pintu adalah Carla, Levi membukakan pintu dengan cepat. Senyum Carla mengembang melihat Levi berdiri menyambutnya.

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu menjaga Eren..." ujar Carla sambil bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Eren. Nampan di kedua tangan. Sosok pria lain yang sudah Levi kenal membuntuti Carla dari belakang. Rupanya yang tadi mengetuk pintu bukan Carla.

Jean Kirschtein datang dengan membawa sekeranjang kecil apel yang sudah dibungkus plastik dan pita warna merah dengan rapi. Pemuda itu menatap Levi dengan segan—Carla tentunya sudah menceritakan aksi heroik Levi sampai Jean bisa demikian canggung.

Keduanya beradu pandang. Atmosfir tak menyenangkan terasa menggantung di udara.

"Eren..." Carla menghampiri anaknya dan duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya Levi duduki. Tangannya mengusap rambut coklat Eren penuh kasih sayang. Jean membuntuti Carla lagi sementara Levi menutup pintu kamar.

Eren merespon sentuhan penuh afeksi sang ibu dengan erangan pelan. Jean meletakan buah tangannya di atas meja belajar Eren yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Editor muda dari sang Jeager itu ikut memanggil Eren.

"Eren..."

Levi memerhatikan. Jika pada sentuhannya—yang normalnya akan mengundang protes—dan sentuhan Carla, Eren hanya mengerang pelan, jelas sekali bahwa ketika Jean memanggilnya, Eren mau membuka matanya, tidak peduli seberat apa rasanya kelopak matanya akibat efek samping obat yang membuat ngantuk.

"...uum..."

Kenapa Levi mendadak merasa terganggu dengan fakta trivial itu?

**.**

**.**

**PROTECTION**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama.**

**This is only a fan works. Non-profitable one.**

—**3—**

**Fear**

**.**

**.**

Eren duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang. Mengapit sisi kiri dan kanan pahanya, sebuah meja lipat kecil diletakan untuk menyangga semangkuk rissoto hangat dan gelas berisi air mineral. Carla yang memasakan sendiri semua untuk Eren. Sebagai seorang ibu yang baik, ia selalu memanjakan Eren. Setidaknya Levi kini tahu darimana Eren mendapatkan perangainya yang cenderung tidak mau kalah itu.

"Makanlah Eren... Kalau tidak nanti bagaimana mau minum obat?" ujar Carla prihatin.

Satu hal lain tentang Eren Jeager yang dipelajari Levi dalam waktu singkat; Eren itu mudah stress. Di bawah tekanan mental tertentu, fungsi tubuh pemuda itu sepertinya mudah berubah. Perutnya jadi tidak sering menagih makanan sesuai frekuensi normalnya. Dan pemuda itu akan tidur lebih banyak dari jam yang seharusnya.

Eren menggeleng. Matanya menatap rissoto di depannya tidak berselera.

"Tidak nafsu makan..."—jawabnya.

Carla tampak hendak meninggikan suaranya ketika telepon parallel di kamar Eren berdering. Carla lekas mengangkat telepon itu hanya untuk mendapati salah satu pelayan memberitahu bahwa ada perubahan janji dengan beberapa klien Grisha—kini klien Carla—perkara pembukaan museum.

Levi sempat mendengar bahwa Museum yang tadinya akan diresmikan oleh Grisha Jeager selaku salah satu tokoh masyarakat yang terkenal akan pengetahuannya mengenai benda seni akan mempercepat waktu peresmiannya. Mungkin ini percakapan lanjutan yang waktu itu.

Carla mengundurkan diri dengan agak terburu-buru ketika ia dikabari bahwa salah satu tamunya ada di ruang tamu untuk menyusun jadwal sekali lagi.

Kini di dalam ruangan hanya ada Jean, Eren, dan Levi. Pria berambut hitam itu duduk di kursi meja belajar yang ditariknya ke dekat ranjang sambil melipat dua tangan di depan dada. Jean mengacak rambut Eren dan masih berusaha membujuknya untuk makan, walau hanya sesuap.

Ucapan hanya sesuap itu hanya bujukan tentu saja. Levi yakin sekali Eren menurutinya, Jean akan membuat Eren melahap habis sajian di depannya. Eren masih menggeleng keras kepala.

"Aku tidak mau makan, Jean..." ujarnya bersikeras. "Aku tidak lapar..."

Levi melihat Jean menghela nafas berat, tapi rupanya pria itu tidak putus asa. Di luar dugaan, level kengototan seorang Jean Kirschtein patut mendapat acungan jempol juga.

Jean tampaknya mengubah taktik. Diraihnya sendok Eren dan disendoknya makanan di dalam mangkuk. Eren terperangah ketika Jean menyodorkan sendok tersebut ke dekat mulutnya.

"Makan ya..."

Eren gelagapan sesaat. Tapi Jean yang tidak bergeming akhirnya membuatnya mengalah. Pemuda berambut coklat itu membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanannya. Jean tersenyum senang dan menghadiahi Eren elusan sayang di puncak kepala.

"Pintar..." ujarnya dengan senyum terkembang lebar.

Eren merajuk. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Jean!"

"Kau belum delapan belas. Belum usia legal berarti masih anak kecil..." tukas Jean sambil tertawa kecil. Pemuda itu kembali menyendok risotto dan menyuapkannya pada Eren yang kini makan dengan patuh.

Levi tidak tahu lagi rona yang menyepuh pipi Eren berasal dari demamnya atau emosi yang sama sekali lain. Yang Levi tahu, apapun alasannya, pemandangan di depannya ini sangat mengganggunya.

.

.

Jean mengundurkan diri begitu Eren selesai makan dan berpesan supaya buah yang dibawanya jangan lupa dimakan. Mereka sempat berbincang sebentar dan Jean memberi kecupan di dahi Eren—seperti sebelumnya—sebelum pulang.

Levi tidak pernah merasa lebih senang mengantar orang pergi—walau hanya sampai keluar pintu kamar saja—sebelum ini. Ada hal yang membuat Levi tidak bisa menyukai pria yang lebih muda bermarga Kirschtein itu.

Eren tampak lebih sehat setelah makan satu porsi risotto sampai habis. Levi menarik kembali kursi ke posisinya di meja belajar dan duduk di posisi awalnya, di sisi ranjang Eren.

"Senang?" tanya Levi dengan nada dingin—yang terdengar ofensif dan sarat sindiran di telinga Eren.

Eren memalingkan muka, tidak mau menatap Levi. Levi hanya memutar bola matanya. Dasar bocah, pikirnya. Tapi dia sendiri yang terganggu karena aksi bocah macam Eren mungkin perlu melatih kontrol diri sekali lagi. Kapan terakhir Levi bekerja dalam kondisi emosi tidak stabil?

Oh, ya. Ketika ia melakukan tindakan yang membawanya pada hukuman penjara dua puluh lima tahun. Dan Levi sudah berjanji bahwa saat itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhir dia akan nekat. Dia yakin setelah 'kejadian itu' tidak akan ada lagi alasan yang bisa membuatnya cukup gila untuk melupakan norma dan hukum yang berlaku sekali lagi.

Levi menelpon ke dapur, minta staf pelayan membawakan pisau buah dan piring. Eren masih diam tidak mau meresponnya. Tangan Levi baru saja beres melucuti plastik pembungkus kiriman Jean ketika pelayan mengantarkan benda-benda yang dimintanya.

"Kau melupakan pencuci mulutmu, bocah... Beterimakasihlah... Karena hanya beberapa orang tertentu yang pernah makan buah yang aku kupas..." ujar Levi. Persetan dengan kalimatnya yang terkesan sangat narsistik dan angkuh.

Eren menatap Levi lagi kali ini. Matanya yang tampak kemerahan karena pengaruh demam bersinar gusar. Walau nafasnya masih tidak teratur karena pernafasannya ikut tersumbat, sikap pemarah—dan tsundere—Eren Jeager tampaknya bukan sesuatu yang mudah luntur begitu saja.

"A-aku tidak minta kau mengupaskan buah untukku!"

Levi menatap Eren dengan seringai meremehkan. "Dan seharusnya fakta itu membuatmu semakin berterimakasih padaku, bocah manja..."

Entah apakah Levi yang memang memiliki karakter buruk, senang menyiram minyak pada api, atau memang sumbu emosi Eren yang kelewat pendek, kombinasi tuan-majikan ini tampaknya akan mengalami proses panjang sebelum benar-benar akur.

Levi baru saja menguliti kulit merah sempurna dari apel yang diambilnya dari keranjang ketika Eren menghardiknya. "Aku tidak perlu kau mengupaskannya untukku! Aku bisa sendi—akh!"

Rupanya pergerakan Eren yang tiba-tiba merebut pisau buah dari tangan Levi malah membuat Eren melukai dirinya sendiri. Darah terbit dari luka di telapak tangan kanan Eren. Untung saja hanya goresan pisau buah yang mata pisaunya tidak terlalu tajam.

"Kau!" Levi nyaris meledak karena ia begitu kesal. Apa bocah ini tidak bisa semenit saja tidak merepotkan Levi selain pada porsi yang memang sudah menjadi tugas Levi?

Eren meringis sampai Levi menarik paksa tangannya—memaksanya mengekspos luka tersebut agar bisa dilihat lebih baik oleh Levi. Dengan seksama Levi memeriksa. Lukanya tidak dalam. Hanya goresan minor walau memang cukup panjang dan pastinya cukup perih. Tapi setidaknya tidak akan mengganggu kerja Eren sebagai seniman yang banyak mengandalkan tangannya. Bocah di depannya ini benar-benar harus belajar caranya merawat diri sindiri sebagai aset di masa mendatang. Eren tidak boleh lupa bahwa bagi seorang pelukis seperti dirinya, tangannya adalah nyawanya.

Kotak P3K yang masih tergeletak di atas buffet difungsikan kembali. Levi memaksa Eren untuk diam. Tangan diletakan di atas paha Levi sementara pria berambut hitam itu memebubuhkan cairan antiseptik pada kapas berbentuk bola-bola. Di punggung tangannya, Eren dapat merasakan fabrik mahal yang membungkus kaki Levi dan jantungnya berdebar.

Ini adalah salah satu alasan Eren tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan Levi. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu terlalu 'sadar' akan keberadaan Levi. Berbeda dengan Jean yang selalu bersamanya sedari kanak-kanak, Levi seolah menyebarkan feromon tersendiri yang sama sekali lain.

Dan terjebak dalam feromon tersebut adalah hal terakhir yang dikehendaki Eren Jeager.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia sudah merasakan sakitnya perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan akibat penyimpangan orientasinya yang ia sadari belum lama ini. Siapapun yang ia sukai, Jean atau bukan, selama partnernya bukan seseorang dari kelompok gender berbeda, Eren tidak mau merasakan perasaan aneh yang kadang membuatnya merasa seolah tengah memelihara kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya.

Eren Jeager dalam masa penyangkalan diri.

Eren yakin betul Levi sendiri bukan dari kelompok _straight_ seratus persen. Tapi apapun orientasi Levi, pria itu dan semua pesonanya seolah membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya dalam benak Eren.

"Akh!"—Eren meringis ketika ia merasakan kapas dingin yang sudah dibubuhi antiseptik menyetuh lukanya, membuat perih yang sebelumnya menjadi sensasi sakit yang seolah menggigit. "Pelan-pelan!"

"Jangan memerintahku bocah. Ingat! Yang membayarku itu ibumu..." tukas Levi angkuh. Pria bermarga Ackerman itu dengan telaten membersihkan luka Eren sebelum membalutnya dengan perban.

"I-ini berlebihan..." ujar Eren sambil memerhatikan Levi membalut tangannya dengan rapi tanpa cela. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tangan Levi yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya—memaksa tangan itu diam di tempat.

"Plesternya tidak cukup lebar. Diam saja..." potong Levi serius. "Ini akibar kecerobohanmu sendiri..."

Eren diam lagi. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus membantah karena memang Levi benar, dia yang ceroboh sampai terluka begini. Padahal apa susahnya berkompromi dengan Levi sampai ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas tiba?

Eren sendiri yang membuat semuanya menjadi kompleks.

Levi menatap hasil kerjanya yang rapi dengan ekspresi puas diri. Otomatis ibu jarinya mengelus jari-jari Eren dalam genggamannnya. Terperangah, Eren buru-buru menarik tangannya. Begitu cepatnya sampai Levi kaget dibuatnya.

Levi diam beberapa detik. Eren tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya menatap Levi.

"Ho..." Levi berbisik. "Kau sebegitu tidak sukanya padaku, bocah...?"

Jujur saja, Eren ingin sekali menjawab 'bukan begitu' tapi dengan mempertimbangkan probabilitas bahwa jika ia mengiyakan Levi akan sedikit tahu diri dan menjaga jarak dengannya, Eren diam—dan berharap Levi mengasosiasikan diamnya itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'—seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang.

Sayangnya Levi bukan termasuk kategori orang normal; jika kata normal disamakan dengan 'sama seperti kebanyakan orang'. Levi unik. Khusus. Berbeda.

"Ah... Aku mengerti..." Eren hampir menarik nafas lega namun nyatanya Levi datang padanya dengan konklusi yang sama sekali berbeda dengan bayangnya. Rupanya kata 'mengerti' itu tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Levi sebelumnya.

Levi meraih dagu Eren, mendekatkan wajah mereka. Matanya menatap Eren tajam dalam cara yang sulit dideskripsikan.

Mata Eren melebar. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Levi mau apa?

"Kau takut padaku..." ujar Levi dengan suara rendah di dekat bibirnya. Nafas Levi hangat dengan samar aroma tembakau, menerpa bibir Eren. Dan Levi tidak bertanya. Pria itu memberi pernyataan terbuka pada Eren, yakin benar dirinya tidak salah menerka. "...Kenapa bocah? Takut hatimu berkhianat dan berpaling dari Kirschtein...?"

Mendengar nama Jean disebut-sebut, Eren menghimpun tenaga untuk merespon Levi. Didorongnya pundak pria itu menjauh sekuat yang ia bisa. Alih-alih bergeming, Levi semakin berani mempermainkan Eren.

Pintu terkunci, hanya Eren dan dirinya yang punya kunci ke ruangan ini. Ini perangkap sempurna. Pangeran Eren Jeager terperangkap dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Levi bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya di ranjang Eren. Dua tangannya melewati sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Eren, bertumpu pada headboard di belakangnya. Eren dalam posisi terjepit. Wajahnya itu kini menunjukan ekspresi tak terdefinisi—campuran merah demam, rona malu, dan pucat pasi ketakutan. Levi menyeringai. Dia tidak tahu mengintimidasi orang lain ternyata bisa sebegini menyenangkan.

Mungkin ini bisa jadi adiksi baru Levi Ackerman selain rokok dan minuman berkafein tinggi.

Levi mendesak Eren semakin jauh. Didekatkannya bibirnya ke daun telinga Eren dan berbisik di sana.

"Apa yang kau takutkan dariku, bocah?" tanya Levi dengan suara rendah yang membuat Eren benar-benar dilanda kengerian. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup Eren Jeager diintimidasi sampai sebegininya. Andai dia tidak demam, mungkin dia bisa melawan.

Bisakah?

Eren sendiri tidak seratus persen yakin.

"A-aku tidak takut..."

"Kau mau bohong dengan gestur, ekspresi, dan nada suara seperti itu, bocah? Taruhan, kau dulu di sekolah dasar pasti anak baik-baik yang tidak punya pengalaman mencontek."

"Kau terlalu dekat! Aku tidak nyaman! Itu saja kok!" Eren bersikeras. Tangannya konsisten menahan badan Levi agar tidak lebih dekat lagi. Sedikit saja ia melonggarkan pertahanan, Eren pasti sudah berada dalam pelukan Levi.

"Buktikan kau tidak takut padaku..." Levi merasa ini akan jadi permainan yang menarik. Mari lihat sejauh mana Eren Jeager bisa melayaninya.

"Ca...ranya?" tanya Eren dengan suara parau dan nada terputus-putus. Dasar. Sudah seperti itu masih bersikeras menyangkal? Siapa pula yang bisa percaya? Jelas bukan Levi.

"Hm..." Levi memikirkan sejumlah opsi di dalam benaknya. "Peluk aku..."

"Apa?!" Eren lebih dari sekedar kaget. Siapa menyangka tantangan Levi akan demikian gila? Memeluk?!

"Ya... sederhana bukan?" Levi memasang ekspresi meremehkan. Ingin rasanya Eren menampar wajah puas diri itu. "Kalau kau tidak takut padaku, memelukku bukan perkara sulit..."

"Ke-kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?!"

"Berarti kau takut?"

"Tidak!"

"Buktikan..."

Eren memejamkan mata erat-erat, melewatkan tangannya yang sebelumnya menahan pundak Levi ke lehernya dan menarik pria berambut hitam itu dalam sebuah pelukan. Tubuh Eren panas karena demamnya. Tapi Levi tahu benar debar jantung yang bertalu-talu seperti timpani orkestra yang ramai itu bukan karena demam.

Levi menahan seringainya. Tidak buruk, Eren. Level kekeraskepalaanmu itu patut dihargai.

Levi membiarkan Eren melepaskannya setelah lima belas detik berlalu. Eren kini tambah tidak mau memandangnya. Begitu bisa melepaskan diri dari Levi, Eren langsung beringsut masuk ke selimutnya dan menariknya sampai menutupi kepala.

"Aku sudah buktikan aku tidak takut! Sekarang aku mau tidur! Jangan dekat-dekat!" ujar Eren dengan suara yang agak tidak jelas karena teredam selimut.

Ranjang berderit lagi. Eren merasakan jantungnya hampir melompat keluar dari tempatnya ketika dirasakannya Levi mendekat sesaat. Tangan bertumpu di sisi tubuh Eren dan bibir dengan tepat berada di dekat telinganya yang seharusnya tidak jelas letaknya karena Eren menyelubungi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Kerja bagus... walau tidak cukup meyakinkan tapi bolehlah..." ujar Levi angkuh. Ucapan tersebut membuat Eren menyesal. Memeluk Levi atau tidak, Levi jelas tahu bahwa Eren memang sedikit banyak takut padanya. Ini sama saja jatuh ke dalam perangkap musuh untuk kesia-siaan. Eren memarahi dirinya. Apa demamnya berefek sebegitu jauhnya pada pola pikirnya?

Atau... karena ini adalah Levi? Makanya semua logikanya seperti digerus habis nyaris tak bersisa?

.

.

Pembukaan Sina Art Center, gallery yang memfokuskan pada koleksi karya-karya seni aliran kontemporer, sangat ramai. Carla Jegaer adalah tipe sosialita istimewa yang disenangi khalayak. Dia dermawan, murah senyum, dan tidak sombong. Menjadi istri dari tokoh masyarakat sekelas almarhum Grisha Jeager tidak menjadikannya sama dengan streotip nyonya dari keluarga berpangkat tinggi— angkuh.

Dengan gaun panjang berwarna peach yang membuat kulitnya tampak merona sehat dan selendang tipis senada, Carla tampak sangat cantik. Eren jelas mewarisi fitur wajah manis itu dari sang ibu.

Eren yang belum benar-benar pulih seratus persen, mendampingi ibunya dengan mengenakan jas hitam yang serasi dengan kemeja putih dan dasi pita berwarna sama dengan gaun sang ibu. Sang ibu berjalan menggandeng sang putra semata wayang yang tampan dan juga terkenal dengan bangga di karpet merah yang digelar dari halaman penyambutan tamu sampai pada gerbang depan Sina Art Center. Levi berjaga di sudut salah satu pilar tersembunyi. Matanya memerhatikan Eren yang mengantar Carla ke podium untuk memberikan kata sambutan.

Bangunan dengan gaya kolonial kuno—dengan banyaknya pilar di depan pintu—memudahkan Levi berjaga di dekat kliennya tanpa perlu tampil mencolok.

Eren meminta secara khusus pada ibunya supaya Levi tidak usah terlalu menempel padanya hari ini. Eren beralasan dia tidak ingin ditanya-tanya soal jati diri Levi oleh rekan kerjanya yang lain yang kebetulan turut diundang dalam acara pembukaan, cukup Jean saja yang tahu. Itupun karena Jean adalah teman masa kecilnya.

Kata sambutan Carla cukup lumayan. Levi tidak sepenuhnya menyimak tapi dia bisa menilai. Setidaknya humor segar yang diselipkan wanita itu dalam kata-katanya berhasil mengundang simpati pendengar untuk menyukainya. Sikapnya sangat profesional. Walau baru saja ditinggal pergi suami terkasih, pekerjaan dan kehidupannya tetap ia tangani dengan profesional.

Usai seremoni yang sebenarnya hanya formalitas itu, tiba waktunya bagi Carla menggunting pita peresmian yang membentang dari ujung sisi kiri ke kanan pintu masuk utama Sina Art Center.

Seorang wanita muda berparas lumayan cantik memberikan gunting pada Eren untuk kemudian diestafet kepada Carla. Eren tersenyum lemah sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Paras gadis itu merona dan Levi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengasihani gadis itu. Preferensi Eren yang sudah sangat jelas bagi Levi, membuat Levi tidak bisa tidak mengasihani gadis yang sudah tertipu mentah-mentah oleh senyuman sang tuan muda itu.

Andaikata Eren Jeager _straight_ mungkin banyaknya wanita yang mengerubunginya sudah seperti semut pada gula.

Gunting berpindah tangan kepada Carla yang sempat memberikan pose terbaiknya pada kamera.

Belum ada lima detik setelah pita digunting, suara letusan timah panas terdengar. Kepanikan instan terjadi ketika Eren Jeager di sisi ibunya rubuh akibat tembakan pada bahu kiri.

"Argh!"

Eren jatuh terduduk memegangi bahu kirinya. Kulit yang tercabik timah panas terasa sakit bukan main. Darah mengucur membasahi garmen yang mebalut tubunya.

"EREN!"

Levi dan Carla berteriak bersamaan. Levi mengeluarkan _handgun_ dari balik jasnya. Dengan daya pandang yang lebih unggul dari orang normal pada umumnya, hanya dengan memperkirakan lokasi datangnya peluru, Levi dapat melihat sosok hitman bertopi hitam dari balkon terbuka gedung di sebelah Sina Art Center. Gedung di sebelah itu adalah gedung yang masih dalam masa konstruksi, mudan bagi orang asing untuk menyusup dengan senjata ke tempat seperti itu.

Levi balas menembak. Namun dengan handgun, dan di tengah kepanikan yang tercipta, sulit berkonsentrasi mengincar lawan. Temabakan kedua dari _hitman_ dilepaskan.

Carla yang tengah memeluk Eren refleks menjadikan tubuhnya tameng. Levi mengutuki tindakan tidak bijak wanita tersebut dan lekas menarik meja terdekat yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat meletakan beberapa perkakas yang dibutuhkan sebagai blokade peluru. Tidak terlalu berguna, tapi setidaknya lumayan.

"Le-Levi!" Carla jelas sekali sangat panik. Eren mengerang kesakitan.

"Eren!" Jean yang berhasil menerobos kerumunan menghampiri Eren dan Carla dari belakang. Ia menunduk sebisanya agar tidak perlu ikut menjadi target dari penembak misterius.

"Je-Jean... Eren... Darahnya..." suara Carla bergetar. Kekhawatiran membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kirschtein! Hentikan pendarahannya. Ikat lengannya seerat mungkin!" Levi memberi komando sebelum melompati blokade meja dan berusaha membalas musuh di sela-sela usahanya menghindar.

Tembakan Levi sebenarnya hanya gertakan, namun tampaknya karena Levi berhasil menghindari semua peluru yang diarahkan padanya dengan sigap, penembak misterius itu kehilangan kepercayaan diri dan mundur sementara dari medan pertarungan.

Jean menarik ikat pinggangnya dan menggunakannya untuk mencegah pendarahan lebih lanjut dari luka Eren.

"Eren!" Jean menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Bertahanlah!"

Levi yang kembali melopmati meja yang menajdi blokade, mendecak tidak sabar melihat Jean yang tidak gesit. Segera diraupnya Eren dalam gendongan.

"Kita segera ke rumah sakit!"

Pembukaan Sinar Art Center dirangkum dengan satu kata; _chaos._

.

.

Eren menerima luka jahitan di bahu kirinya. Peluru berhasil diangkat dan pendarahan dihentikan. Akan tetapi kehilangan banyak darah membuat Eren lemas dan kini tertidur untuk memulihkan diri, dokter juga sudah memberinya penenang syaraf. Dokter menyarankan opname yang ditolak Levi mentah-mentah. Rumah sakit dan fasilitas umum lainnya adalah tempat yang sangat tidak aman.

Carla duduk di bangku tunggu selama Eren masih menerima perawatan dengan Jean merangkulnya dan menyandarkan kepala wanita itu di bahunya. Jean berusaha menenangkan Carla sebiasanya.

Di sisi lain, rasa penasaran Levi tak bisa lagi dibendung. Sebagai _bodyguard_ dia harus tahu apa masalah kliennya ini sehingga ia bisa menentukan level perlindungan yang bisa ia berikan. Maka itu keputusan Levi; menuntut penjelasan final.

"Ma'am..." Levi berujar.

Carla merespon dengan suara bergetar. "Ah, Levi. Maaf, aku lupa kau juga sama kagetnya dengan kami..."

Levi berdecak. "Sudah tugasku... Aku yang lalai menjaga Eren."

"Tidak ada yang salah. Kita semua tidak menyangka akan ada serangan di waktu siang begini..." ujar Jean yang akhirnya membuatnya dihadiahi pelototan oleh Levi.

"Maaf, kalau boleh bertanya..." Levi memulai.

"Ya?"

Dia harus tahu. "Sebenarnya, kenapa Eren menjadi target pembunuhan setelah meninggalnya Mr. Jeager...?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Maafkan untuk keterlambatan sehari dari yang dijanjikan (akhir minggu). Kuota saya habis dan terpaksa menunggu Senin untuk memanfaatkan wi-fi kampus.

Menanggapi jumlah words, saya mencoba konsisten 3k lebih, karena ini akan diupdate setiap minggu (kalau tidak ada halangan). Itu batasan saya sendiri mengenai minimal words dari satu chapter yang harus mampu dikejar bersamaan dengan tugas kuliah dan lain sebagainya. Semoga bisa dimaklumi.

Daiki Hanna: Semoga menikmati kelanjutannya. Saya berusaha irit bicara di A/n biar nggak kelepasan spoiler sih. Dan berharap anda menikmati ceritanya sendiri tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari saya yang mungkin bikin cerita ini nggak seru.

Witchsong: Maaf telat sehari dari weekend. Perkara teknis... *bow*

Kim Arlein: Udah mau kissu ya? Hahaha... sepertinya Levi butuh perjuangan panjang. Tapi semoga pelukan di chapter ini dianggap cukup lumayan.

Eiwayyu: saya juga berdoa semoga update perminggu ga sekedar jadi wacana. Kehidupan kampus saya sedang agak padat, makanya hanya bisa update pendek setiap minggu. Semoga tidak kecewa. Terima kasih juga koreksi typo-nya. Akan saya perbaiki begitu ada waktu.

Nabilaagain: ini mencoba tidak terlambat (wakau tekat seharidari weekend) tapi semoga bisa dinikmati ya.

FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite: Di sini juga Levi suka mengintimidasi Eren *nyengir*, kesukaan saya soalnya. Hahaha... semoga interaksi di chapter ini juga bisa dinikmati Fay-san.

Nareudael: Ini chapter 3 lho. Soalnya bab pertama saya itung prolog. Chapter 4 semoga rampung minggu ini. :) semoga menikmati.

Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2: Words kali ini lebih banyak. Tapi tetap sedikit mungkin buat pembaca (buat saya juga sedikit sebetulnya), ini demi update seminggu sekali dan... yah *nyengir* cliffhanger. *bow*

Babyberrypie: terima kasih sudah difave. :) saya punya alasan sendiri menggunakan kata respek. Entah kenapa diksi 'respek' itu enak aja buat saya. Kalau menggambarkan hubungan Carla-levi, rasanya lebih pas karena Carla lebih tua. Itu saja sih. :) tapi terima kasih masukannya. Saya akan berusaha memperkaya diksi lagi.

Terima kasih.


	5. 4 Touch

Levi berjalan di lorong kediaman Jegaer dengan sosok majikan dalam gendongan. Entah sedatif apa yang diberikan dokter pada Eren Jeager namun tampaknya dosisnya cukup besar mengingat Eren sama sekali tidak terbangun walaupun Levi menggendongnya menaiki tangga. Sebelumnya Jean bersikeras bahwa dia yang akan menggendong Eren, namun Levi mengabaikanny dengan kalem—membuat yang bersangkutan kesal. Namun, berhubung ada Carla di sana, Jean memutuskan bungkam.

Carla sangat mempercayai Levi dan Jean tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula memang semua orang-orang terdekat Eren harus berterima kasih bahwa nyawa sang pemuda berambut coklat sudah diselamatkan oleh Levi.

Carla membukakan pintu kamar Eren dengan kunci yang diambilnya dari saku Eren. Bunyi 'klik' pelan menandakan pintu kamar yang telah terbuka. Carla masuk lebih dahulu dan menyisihkan selimut dari tempat tidur Eren. Levi yang menyusul di belakang wanita bermarga Jeager itu lekas menurunkan Eren ke atas ranjang.

Levi menyamankan posisi kepala Eren di atas bantal putih dan empuk. Suara dengkur halus yang nyaris tidak audible terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Eren benar-benar lelap. Carla bernafas lega.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Levi..."

Levi menundukan badan sedikit. "Tidak juga. Bagaimanapun Eren terluka..."

Carla tersenyum lemah sebelum kemudian menepuk pundak Levi. Suaranya begitu lembut. "Tanpamu mungkin aku sudah kehilangan Eren..."

Levi terdiam. Carla menepuk pipi Levi seperti halnya dia biasa menepuk pipi Eren.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih, Levi..."

"Bukan masalah besar..." ujar Levi datar. "Sebaiknya anda bersiap-siap, ma'am. Anda akan sibuk dengan wartawan dan semua pertanyaan mereka..."

"Ah..." Carla seolah teringat akan kewajibannya. "Kau benar, Levi... Sebaiknya aku segera menghubungi yang berwajib agar mereka tutup mulut tentang motif asli di balik insiden ini..."

Yang mengaggetkan Levi adalah ketika Carla memeluknya pelan sebelum kemudian melepaskan diri dan menatapnya penuh gratifikasi.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih... Tanpamu... Eren tidak akan ada di sini sekarang..."

Levi hanya mengangguk pelan. Carla mendekati pembaringan Eren dan mengecup pipi anaknya yang tengah tertidur penuh sayang sebelum berlalu keluar kamar. Kunci diserahkan pada Levi yang langsung menutup pintu kamar Eren.

Menghela nafas panjang, sang bodyguard berambut hitam mendudukan diri di samping Eren. Secara alami, Levi merasakan hasrat untuk melarikan tangannya ke pipi halus dan pucat tuan muda Jeager.

Buku-buku jari Levi dapat merasakan kelembutan kulit Eren.

"...Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan, nak..."

**.**

**.**

**PROTECTION**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama.**

**This is only a fan works. Non-profitable one.**

—**4—**

**Touch**

**.**

**.**

"_Suamiku adalah seorang pebisnis barang antik... Seperti yang sudah kau tahu, Levi..."_

Suara Carla ketika menceritakan kisah di balik perburuan oleh entah siapa terhadap Eren terekam jelas di otak Levi. Setiap informasi yang membuat keseluruhan cerita wanita itu terasa seperti potongan film murahan yang biasanya hanya akan membuat Levi mendengus meremehkan.

"_Tidak ada yang tahu apa saja yang dimilikinya karena ia menyimpan banyak rahasia. Bahkan terhadapku, istrinya. Namun menjelang kematiannya, dia pernah berkata bahwa semua warisannya akan diberikannya pada Eren..."_

"_Dan banyak yang curiga dari sekian harta yang tidak diketahui itu... ada sesuatu yang membuat Eren diincar begitu banyak pihak seperti sekarang ini. Aku sendiri masih bertanya-tanya apakah itu..."_

Levi mengepalkan tangannya sampai memutih. Gusar. Grisha Jeager adalah pria penuh misteri. Tidakkah pria tua itu tahu bahwa dengan bersikap penuh teka-teki, ia malah membuat pewaris tunggalnya berada dalam bahaya? Andai pria tua itu ada di sini sekarang, Levi akan menghadiahinya tinju telak.

Realisasi akan suatu hal menampar Levi sesaat setelah ia berpikir demikian.

Realisasi bahwa ia hampir saja melanggar batasan antara klien dan dirinya dengan mengadakan suatu keterikatan emosional.

Bukankah tugasnya hanya melindungi Eren? Dengan demikian ia akan segera bisa mendapat uang untuk membayar kebebasannya. Namun mengapa kini ada perasaan lain di hatinya? Perasaan khawatir terhadap Eren, spesifik. Bukan khawatir gagal dalam tugas.

"Ukh..." Levi mengacak-acak helai hitam lembut di kepalanya frustasi. Seandainyapun dia melihat Eren sebegai sesuatu yang lebih daripada klien, pastinya itu sebagai 'mainan'—karena tingkah Eren ketika diganggu sangat menyenangkan dan tidak membosankan. Tapi benarkah ia menganggap Eren hanya sebatas itu?

"Kau ini bocah menyusahkan..." ujar Levi pada Eren yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Mungkin karena tuntunan insting, Eren berbalik memunggungi Levi ketika mendengar suara pria itu. Levi menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebaiknya saat kau bangun nanti kau tidak merayuku lebih dari yang sudah kau lakukan sekarang. Bocah feromon brengsek..."

Levi kembali ke pintu dan mengcek semua celah sudah terkunci rapat sebelum mengambil pakaian ganti dari kopernya yang diletakan di sudut kamar Eren. Dengan tenang, pria itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Segera setelah pintu geser tertutup rapat dan suara shower terdengar, Eren yang semula berbaring di tempat tidur memejamkan mata membuka kelopak matanya.

Ia terbangun ketika Levi memakinya dengan sebutan 'bocah menyusahkan'. Tapi yang tidak ia sangka adalah ketika Levi menuduhnya yang—ia kira—tengah tertidur bahwa Eren merayunya. Wajah Eren memerah. Namun ia tidak berani banyak bergerak karena ia tahu jika Levi mengecek rekaman kamera pengawas dan menemukannya bereaksi aneh setelah pengakuan Levi, maka pria itu mungkin melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

Hukuman a la Levi adalah sesuatu yang Eren tahu harus ia hindari jika ia masih ingin jatungnya sehat berpuluh tahun ke depan.

'Kau yang menyebarkan feromon tahu!'—umpat Eren dalam hati.

.

.

Suara khawatir Christa di telepon membuat Eren meringis. Hari ini dia menerima telepon dari sahabatnya itu pagi-pagi sekali. Mungkin Christa sudah membaca koran ataupun melihat berita pagi mengenai insiden di pembukaan Sina Art Center. Gadis itu sepertinya terisak, Eren menyadarinya dari suaranya yang terdengar agak bergetar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Christa... Jangan nangis," ujar Eren sambil tertawa kecil. Levi yang duduk di samping Eren sambil memerhatikan berita di internet dan memuji dalam hati betapa Carla sangat hebat dalam menggunakan pengaruhnya menutupi kebenaran kasus hanya mendengus geli mendengar Eren yang biasanya bicara dengan nada tinggi dan memberontak bisa demikian lembut saat bicara pada Christa.

Bicara tentang berita pagi, Levi merasa perlu bertepuk tangan memuji taktik Carla menyamarkan Eren sang target pembunuhan sebagai korban yang kebetulan apes karena orang gila yang membuat kekacauan. Orang yang tidak tahu bahwa Eren diincar akan mudah percaya. Bagaimanapun jumlah kriminal pesakitan di dunia ini memang meningkat pesat akhir-akhir ini.

"_Aku sangat khawatir!" _

"Kau sudah dengar dari Jean bukan? Bahwa aku tidak apa-apa?"

"_...aku tidak bisa percaya Jean jika aku tidak mendengar sendiri suaramu, Eren..."_

Eren tertawa kecil lagi ketika mendengar suara Jean samar-samar memprotes kalimat Christa sebelumnya. Tapi dia mengerti sekali kenapa Christa tidak bisa mempercayai Jean—dan dirinya juga—untuk beberapa hal. Bagaimanapun gadis itu biasa dibohongi oleh Jean dan juga Eren jika ada berita-berita buruk.

Bukannya mereka berdua berniat jelek, tapi bagaimanapun juga jantung Christa yang lemah membuat mereka mempertimbangkan banyak hal sebelum menyampaikan berita-berita tertentu.

"...Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Hanya harus istirahat total sampai luka ini benar-benar pulih..."

"_Kau harus beristirahat. Aku akan marah kalau sampai aku tahu kau masih bekerja di tengah kondisimu sekarang..." _

"Hm... aku tahu. Aku janji akan banyak istirahat..."

Levi tidak berniat menguping pembicaraan Eren. Tapi bagaimanapun mendengar Eren bicara dengan suara semanis dan sesabar itu, ditambah pula ekspresi lembut di wajahnya, jangan salahkan Levi yang mulai mengutuki feromon bocah ini yang seolah menguar secara alami begitu kuatnya sampai bisa menjerat Levi.

"Eren... Aku tahu ini egois... Tapi..."

"Ya?"

"_Walau kau sedang beristirahat... dan aku sendiri memintamu istirahat total... apakah seminggu lagi kau bisa..."_

Ekspresi lembut Eren berubah sesaat. Namun karena Levi diam-diam memerhatikan, perubahan sedikit saja di wajah manis itu tidak lepas dari pengamatannya. Levi mengerutkan dahi. Ada apa lagi?

Levi mengakhiri aktivitasnya membaca berita di internet dan memutuskan untuk mengamati Eren. Yang bersangkutan tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk mendengarkan suara Christa.

"_...datang ke pernikahan kami?"_

Eren tertawa. Lewat sambungan telepon mungkin tidak akan ada yang sadar bahwa tawa itu dipaksakan—Eren Jeager sungguh aktor ulung—namun berhubung Levi ada di sisinya dan memerhatikannya, Levi bisa melihat mata heterokromatik Eren tidak ikut tertawa. Mata itu kosong dan penuh kekalutan.

"Tentu saja, Christa. Aku akan mengamuk pada siapapun yang menghalangiku datang ke pernikahanmu dan Jean..."

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa besar rasa sakit yang menikam dada pemuda berambut coklat itu ketika mengatakannya. Tidak juga Levi. Tapi Levi mengerti rasanya pasti sakit sekali.

Suara tawa renyah dan merdu milik Christa tersampaikan ke telinga Eren yang lalu tersenyum pahit.

"_Aku sayang sekali padamu, Eren. Kedua setelah Jean..."_

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Christa..."

"_Uum. Aku tahu..." _

Telepon diakhiri dengan nada riang. Eren menghela nafas ketika meletakan telepon genggamnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

Andai tidak ada Levi di sana, Eren pasti dapat dengan puas menangis. Andai saja dia sendirian sekarang ini. Tapi Levi tidak membiarkannya sendirian, dan Eren tahu, pria itu tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian. Bodyguard-nya yang—menurut penilaiannya—sialan ini tidak akan beranjak sedikitpun karena kepatuhannya pada kontrak kerjanya.

Tapi Levi bukannya tidak bisa membaca suasana. Dia tahu bahwa Eren tengah berusaha untuk tidak hancur. Anak itu seolah tengah menggenggam hatinya sendiri erat-erat di dua telapak tangan supaya retakannya tidak berserakan di mana-mana.

"Kalau mau menangis... menangis saja..." ujar Levi. Tidak sensitif sama sekali. Keterusterangannya malah membuat Eren gusar. Memang nyaman menangis di depan orang? Apalagi status Eren laki-laki. Menangis di depan orang lain itu hanya akan mempermalukannya.

Atau Levi memang ingin membuatnya malu? Eren jadi curiga padanya.

"Diam!" Eren menimpuk Levi dengan bantal di sisinya. Levi menghindar dengan cekatan, masih ditambah menangkap bantal yang sebelumnya dilempar Eren.

Levi mendecak kesal. Dia sedang mencoba baik hati di sini. Kenapa rasanya dia dan Eren tidak pernah mencapai kata mufakat dalam hal apapun. Eren punya tendensi menganggap sikap baik Levi itu menyebalkan sementara Levi yang tidak memahami kenapa Eren begitu kompleksnya malah menjadi jengkel pada anak itu. Bocah tidak matang yang menyusahkan.

"Kau ini benar-benar bocah yang sulit ditangani..." ujar Levi dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Kau ini om tua yang menyebalkan!" balas Eren, membuat Levi sampai menaikan satu alisnya, mencetak ekspresi kesal di wajah tampannya.

Eren masih menambahkan dengan tinjuan di bahu Levi yang duduk di dekatnya. Lupa bahwa bahu kirinya terluka. Segera setelah ia mendaratkan tinju—yang buat Levi tidak ada apa-apanya—Eren meringis menahan sakit.

"Ck... Jangan bilang lukamu terbuka lagi..." Levi berujar sambil melarikan tangannya membuka kancing piyama Eren. Yang bersangkutan langsung protes.

"M-mau apa?"

"Memeriksa lukamu, bocah tolol. Jangan bilang kau lupa aku yang tadi pagi mengganti perbanmu..."

Eren terpaksa diam dengan wajah tertekuk. Kesal, kesal, kesal. Dia tidak bisa menang melawan argumen Levi dan itu membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Levi menarik kerah piyama Eren sampai ke bahu dan memeriksa perban yang pagi ini baru saja digantinya dengan rapi. Tampaknya tidak ada masalah.

Eren enggan mengakui ini, tapi selama Levi menjaganya, selain tingkahnya yang kadang kurang sopan dan menurut Eren seperti sengaja memancing emosinya, Eren tidak punya keluhan lain tentang kinerja pria itu. Levi serba bisa. Pria itu cekatan, kuat, sigap, dan bahkan entah bagaimana mengerti bagaimana harus merawat luka dengan baik. Mungkin berkat pengalaman menjadi detektif Garrison.

"Tampaknya lukanya tidak terbuka lagi..." ujar Levi pelan. "Eren...?"

Eren yang baru saja melamun terperangah kaget. "Y-ya?"

Levi memasang ekspresi khawatir—membuat Eren berdebar. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Levi memasang ekspresi demikian. Dan mengetahui wajah khawatir itu ditujukan untuknya membuat Eren merasa jantungnya berdegup dalam kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi.

Ini gila! Berdebar karena pria seperti Levi yang menurutnya sombong, angkuh, dan menyebalkan adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Eren saat ini.

Satu tangan Levi mengusap pipi Eren.

"Aku tidak bercanda ketika kukatakan aku boleh menangis... Aku tidak akan mentertawakan."

Bagaimanapun Levi masih cukup berperasaan untuk tidak menjadikan perasaan Eren bahan mempermainkan anak itu. Tidak di saat kondisi Eren serapuh ini. Berdasarkan percakapan Eren, Levi dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pernikahan Jean dan Christa adalah pukulan untuknya.

Eren menunduk, tangannya kini menarik ujung kemeja putih yang membungkus tubuh Levi dengan begitu pasnya.

"...Aku bahagia untuk mereka... Aku jujur..." ujar Eren dengan suara bergetar. Keningnya menempel pada bahu kanan Levi.

"Aku tahu..." tukas Levi. Secara instingtif, pria itu mendekap Eren.

Eren menarik bagian belakang kemeja Levi. "Tapi rasanya tetap saja sakit..."

Kemeja Levi terasa basah di bagian bahu. Levi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk-nepuk kepala remaja itu. Dia tidak pernah mengalami apa yang Eren tengah alami sekarang. Dan karena sejak awal dia bukan pria untuk kata-kata, dia tahu dia tidak punya kata-kata penghiburan yang pantas untuk Eren. Tepatnya dia tidak tahu.

Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meminjamkan bahunya untuk Eren menangis barang sebentar saja.

"...Aku merasa kotor... tidak bisa berbahagia untuk dua orang yang sangat kusayangi..."

Levi sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang. Harusnya ia bisa menduga bahwa di balik penampilannya yang suka marah dan emosional, Eren Jeager punya sisi rapuhnya sendiri. Levi hanya tidak menyangka dia bisa serapuh ini. Mungkinkah ini tendensi seorang seniman untuk memikirkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan 'hati' sampai kepada hal yang paling mendetail?

"...kebahagiaan orang lain, orang yang paling kita sayangi sekalipun tidak seharusnya jadi ukuran kebahagiaan kita. Tidak ada orang yang persis sama, makanya... kurasa wajar saja kalau kebahagiaan mengambil wujud dan takaran berbeda untuk setiap orang..."

Eren tidak menanggapi lebih jauh. Hanya isak pelan yang dapat terdengar di dalam ruangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Levi mendorong lembut bahu Eren dan mempersuasi anak itu untuk menatapnya dengan satu sentuhan di dagunya.

Mata indah yang kini tampak kemerahan, pipi sembab karena air mata yang kini dihapus oleh ibu jari Levi, bibir yang terbuka sedikit karena pernafasan yang tidak teratur akibat terisak sebelumnya...

Semua begitu mengundang.

Levi tidak peduli apapun lagi. Tidak dengan statusnya dan Eren sendiri. Tidak pula dengan kontrak kerjanya pada Carla. Begitupun Eren.

Tangan Levi menangkup dua pipi Eren, menahan sebentuk wajah rupawan itu untuk tidak menghindar. Eren menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Levi dan memejamkan mata ketika wajah tampan pengawalnya itu bergerak semakin dekat menghapus jarak.

Levi menatap Eren yang memejamkan mata dengan perlahan sampai akhirnya kedua manik heterokromatik itu tersembunyi sempurna di balik kelopak mata yang dihiasi bulu mata yang berjejer rapi. Tidak ada keraguan. Mereka berdua sama-sama setuju dalam hal ini.

Bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sentuhan yang terasa asing sekaligus alami. Bibir Levi dingin dan lembut. Sementara bibir Eren penuh dan empuk. Bagi keduanya sentuhan yang sama sekali baru ini sangat adiktif.

Berbeda dengan pernafasan buatan yang dilakukan Levi terburu-buru dan dirasakan Eren dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Kali ini keduanya sepenuhnya tahu apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Cumbuan yang tidak dikamuflase oleh alasan apapun.

Levi melepaskan Eren. Ciuman itu singkat dan ringan. Levi hanya ingin tahu bagaimana Eren akan bereaksi pada semua itu. Dan melihat Eren yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah diliputi frustasi, Levi menemukan dirinya sulit menahan diri.

Levi mendorong lembut bahu Eren untuk berbaring di atas ranjang sementara dia menaiki pembaringan sang tuan muda dengan bibir yang telah kembali dilekatkan.

Eren tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah ada yang mencium bibirnya selain Levi. Tidak pula Jean, pemuda yang sudah jadi objek afeksinya sekian tahun ini. Namun secara alami, ketika ia merasakan lidah Levi menyapu bibirnya dengan intensi mengintrusi dan menambah dalam intimasi mereka, Eren memberinya akses. Tanpa perlawanan walaupun memang responnya masih penuh dengan keragu-raguan.

"Aahn..." Lenguhan natural terlepas dari bibir Eren. Levi terkesiap dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Eren.

Eren yang tersadar dan langsung merasa malu bukan main hanya membuang muka ka arah samping. Punggung tangannya menutupi bibirnya yang telah sedikit membengkak akibat gigitan pelan dari ciuman dengan Levi.

Eren Jeager adalah mesin feromon bernyawa. Levi melabelinya seperti itu. Siapapun yang mengklaim dirinya masih memiliki apa yang disebut 'hasrat' tidak mungkin tidak tertarik pada Eren. Levi dan semua sikap dinginnya bahkan tidak kuasa menampik pesona Eren yang memancar demikian kuat tanpa disadari sama sekali oleh yang bersangkutan.

Levi melarikan bibirnya ke leher Eren yang menggelinjang geli.

"Le-Levi..."

Alih-alih berhenti, seolah disemangati, Levi mengigit kulit lembut di bahu Eren. Menghisap rakus dan meraup bagian epidermis yang ada dalam jangkauan bibirnya.

Levi baru saja meninggalkan satu tanda kemerahan di leher Eren ketika telepon parallel di kamar Eren berbunyi. Dering perangkat komunikasi tersebut membuat keduanya seolah terlempar kembali ke kenyataan.

Eren dengan terburu-buru lekas mendudukan diri dan mendorong Levi yang dengan tahu diri menyingkir. Levi dengan hak istimewanya yang sudah diketahui seluruh pelayan keluarga Jeager, mengambil kehormatan untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo..."

"_Ah, Levi... Syukurlah kau yang mengangkat..."_

Levi mengenali suara di ujung sambungan telepon sebagai suara si pirang busuk—julukannya untuk Erwin. Dia mengumpat kesal.

"Bisa katakan kenapa kau menggunakan telepon kediaman Jeager?"

"_Kau ini tidak pernah mau basa-basi, eh? Aku dan Armin hanya mengantar berkas penyelidikan terhadap dua tersangka yang menyerang Mr. Jeager muda beberapa hari yang lalu..."_

"Cepat juga. Tapi kenapa kau repot-repot mengantar kemari...?"

"_Mrs. Jeager memintaku dan Nile secara eksklusif menyelidiki ini... kupikir karena akan bertemu dengan Mrs. Jeager kenapa tidak sekalian mengecek keadaanmu? Armin juga khwatir mendengar berita bahwa—"_

"Terima kasih untuk Arlelt. Katakan dia tidak perlu khawatir. Hal lain?"

"_Tidak. Hanya mengecek saja... pelayan kediaman Jeager menawarkan kami menggunakan telepon parallel rumah ini."_

"Pirang busuk..."

Levi menutup telepon dengan tidak sopan. Matanya beralih pada Eren yang kini sudah menyelubungi dirnya seperti kepompong dengan selimut. Anak itu tentunya merasa malu bukan main. Levi kini merasa amat jengkel pada Erwin yang menginterupsinya.

"...Eren..."

Eren menolak untuk menjawab. Levi mendesah panjang. Satu kebiasaan Eren yang tidak ia suka; sikap kekanak-kanakannya menolak menghadapi kenyataan di depan mata. Anak itu selalu, selalu, selalu menghindarinya dengan taktik ini. Bergulung di balik selimut seolah benda itu dapat melindunginya dari Levi.

"...Kalau kau tidak suka yang barusan itu, lupakan saja..." ujar Levi lagi. Setidaknya, walau ia akan kesal setengah mati jika Eren benar-benar lupa bahwa mereka sudah berciuman, Levi tidak mau sikap Eren bertambah tidak kooperatif dan menyulitkannya dalam melakukan penjagaan.

"Anggap kita tidak sedang berpikir jernih tadi..."

.

.

Eren menguspakan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah sehabis keramas dengan perlahan. Titik-titik ai yang lolos menetes membasahi dada bidangnya yang walau tidak sebagus badan Levi, namun cukup terbentuk untuk anak seusianya. Pergerakan Eren begitu hati-hati karena beban berlebih hanya akan membuat luka bekas tembakannya terasa sakit lagi.

Eren menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya tirus—hasil stress dan sakit yang membuatnya tidak nafsu makan sebelumnya—dan matanya tampak seperti panda dengan lingkaran hitam yang jelas itu. Eren menyalahkan Levi karena tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini akibat memimpikan dirinya.

Pria sialan itu bahkan membuat Eren terbangun tengah malam hanya karena mimpi sensual yang sungguh tidak Eren inginkan. Beruntung Levi sedang melakukan patroli malam ketika Eren pada malam yang sama diharuskan mengurus dirinya sendiri yang nyaris kelepasan mengotori ranjangnya dengan sangat memalukan.

Kini Eren menatap tubuhnya di cermin dalam keadaan sungguh memprihatinkan. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk makan sedikit lebih banyak dari porsi normalnya untuk mengembalikan bobot tubuhnya ke ukuran idealnya.

Ujung jemari Eren menyentuh permukaan kaca yang halus. Dingin terasa di ujung jemarinya. Eren menghela nafas. Bekas luka tembakan di bahu kiri terpantul kentara, luka yang hampir kering itu bisa dipastikan nantinya akan meninggalkan bekas parut yang jelek sekali. Kali ini Eren besyukur ini bukan perempuan karena anak perempuan biasanya akan meributkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Mata Eren tidak bisa menghindar untuk tidak melihat bekas kemerahan yang nyaris sepenuhnya pudar di perpotongan bahunya. Biasanya bagian itu tertutup kaus, makanya Eren tidak khawatir. Namun dengan memerhatikan sendiri bekas tersebut, wajah Eren menghangat.

Bisa-bisanya ia kehilangan kontrol diri dan membiarkan Levi menciumnya bahkan sampai sempat menandainya seperti ini. Eren merasa bodoh. Hampir seminggu sudah tanda itu bertengger setia di bahunya dan selama itu pula Eren selalu merasa tidak nyaman dan malu.

Eren menutup tanda tersebut untuk jaga-jaga supaya benar-benar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia dan Levi pernah begitu dekat.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Jean dengan Christa. Eren harus tampak segar.

Mungkin... Eren harus berterimakasih pada Levi karena seminggu ini pikiran Eren sibuk terdistraksi dengan tanda dari Levi dan bagaimana cara supaya tanda tersebut hilang lebih cepat jadi dia tidak terlalu bersedih atas pernikahan Jean.

Eren keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan kemeja formal dan jas hitam licin yang sudah disetrika rapi. Dia hanya perlu mencari dasi merahnya dan penampilannya akan sempurna.

Levi di kamar Eren tengah mengancingkan kancing di ujung lengan kemejanya ketika Eren melihatnya. Eren memalingkan muka. Walau tingginya melampaui Levi, tubuh Levi jauh lebih bagus darinya dan kemeja pas badan yang menegaskan itu pada Eren malah membuatnya malu.

Sejak ciuman pertama itu, Eren sadar bahwa dirinya semakin peka terhadap keberadaan Levi.

Levi memerhatikan dari sudut matanya keanehan Eren tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Dipakainya rompi khususnya yang sudah didesain sedemikian rupa untuk bisa menampung senjata lebih banyak dan dilapisinya dengan jas sementara Eren menyelsaikan mengikat dasi pitanya.

Carla menelpon Eren untuk memintanya lebih cepat atau mereka akan terlambat.

.

.

Hymne pernikahan yang manis mengiringi langkah Christa yang dituntun ayahnya menuju altar. Awalnya gadis itu akan didorong di atas kursi roda namun yang bersangkutan menolak keras. Ia yakin ia bisa dan ia tidak mau tampak tidak cantik hari ini hanya karena kursi rodanya.

Walau sesekali ia harus berhenti dan ayahnya akan menunggunya menyelaraskan irama nafas, Christa akhirnya dapat mencapai tempat Jean. Jean menggenggam tangannya bangga. Eren menyaksikan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Namun sebagai salah satu teman masa kecil Christa, ia turut bangga gadis mungil itu bisa berjuang demikan keras untuk Jean—orang yang sama-sama mereka cintai.

Sumpah diucapkan. Jean dan Christa menjawab dengan khidmat 'ya'. Penuh kesungguhan. Jean mengambil cincin dari gadis kecil pembawa cincin yang tampak manis dengan gaun putih yang senada dengan warna tema dekorasi acara pernikahannya.

Logam mulia berwarna emas itu melingkari jari manis Christa dengan begitu pasnya.

Eren bertepuk tangan di barisan terdepan bersama Carla dan Levi—yang ikut melakukannya hanya karena formalitas.

Namun ketika Christa baru saja akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Jean, kelopak mata gadis itu menutup dan kakinya seolah kehilangan kekuatan.

Kepanikan terjadi. Pengantin wanita pingsan di depan hadirin. Jean yang sigap menangkap Christa dalam pelukan panik bukan main. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi Christa.

"Christa!"

Eren menghampiri dengan panik bersama Carla. Ayah Christa histeris memanggil-manggil dokter dan suster. Beberapa suster yang sengaja dibawa ke acara pernikahan segera sigap menghubungi rumah sakit.

Jean menggendong Christa dan segera berlari ke mobil pengantinnya. Eren bersikeras ikut bersama Levi yang kini menggantikan supir yang bersangkutan dengan alasan 'mampu menyetir lebih cepat'.

Eren tidak henti-hentinya memantau ke kursi belakang tempat Jean yang tengah menggendong Christa duduk dengan tampang pucat pasi. Levi menyetir secepat ia bisa.

"Jean... Christa akan baik-baik saja..."

Katakan Eren mencoba menenangkan Jean, tapi sungguh ia sendiri setengah berdoa kata-katanya tidak akan menjadi kebohongan semata.

'_Bertahanlah Christa.' _

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Masih belum ada kuota, jadi nyolong wi-fi kampus lagi. Dan telat lagi sehari. Maaf. *sungkem*

Naerudael: Kissu-nya sekarang. Hahaha... tapi itu juga baru kissu karena masinge ngerasa frustasi sih. Kalau yang mutual, entah kapan...

Babyberrypie: nggak bawel kok. Saya senang dapat masukan :) ini juga update senin lagi. Maaf ya, telat

Daiki hana: semoga menikmati update kali ini juga

Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2: saya... penyuka cliffhanger sih. *nyengir* kali ini juga tbc di bagian yang nggak elit kayaknya. Gomen. Hehehe

Kim Arlein 17: Eren tsun karena dia homo in denial sih. Tapi mungkin abis ini dia bakal galau sendiri. Makin tsun deh. Haha...

Eiwayyu: eh? Fan service? *tengok chapter 3* padahal saya belum buat mereka ngapa-ngapain. www. Semoga kissu mereka kali ini bisa jadi servis lagi ya.

Wizald: wah, daku sebenernya bukan anak yang kuliah seni. Suka sih, tapi kalau sampe mendetail isi museum itu apa mungkin mesti cari refrensi dulu~

Nabila Again: tepat seminggu yah updatenya. Semoga ini cukup cepat. Hehehe

Shila Fantasy: typo itu penyakit saya kalau ngetik memang. Di chapter ini juga kayaknya ada. *nyengir* akan diperbaiki lain waktu, terima kasih koreksinya.

FayRin: diusahakan tiap minggu. Soalnya takut lupa banyak hal kalau tiap minggu ga ditulis idenya. Hehehe

Nagi Sa Mikazuki: Untung masalah cast, saya ga bisa jawab, takutnya kelepasan spoiler. Gomen. Soal kenapa eren diincar juga baru akan mulai dikupas pelan-pelan. Semoga tidak keburu membuat bosan.

Makisukii: semoga menikmati kelanjutannya

Terima kasih banyak semuanya.


	6. 5 Life Cycle

Lorong rumah sakit diterangi lampu-lampu neon bersinar terang. Bangku-bangku berbentalan keras dan tipis yang sengaja disediakan untuk pengunjung yang menunggu giliran besuk rapi berjajar di kiri dan kanan lorong. Televisi layar datar yang disediakan sebagai satu-satunya teman menunggu tengah menampilkan berita bencana alam di belahan dunia lain ketika Jean Kirschetein dan Eren Jeager duduk bersisian menunggu pintu dengan tulisan 'Instalasi Gawat Darurat' terbuka dan dokter yang mereka tunggu keluar memberitahukan kabar Christa.

Jean duduk dengan posisi menundukkan kepala. Tangan saling mengepal erat. Sang calon penagntin pria dalam balutan jas putih yang elegan tampak menyedihkan sementara Eren hanya bisa duduk di sampingnya dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Eren tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Levi bersandar pada dinding di seberang tempat Eren dan Jean duduk. Tampaknya hanya dia yang masih cukup tenang di sini.

Baik Jean maupun Eren tampak hancur dan berantakan. Ah, Levi jadi teringat dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Jean dan Eren seperti dirinya dulu. Dalam hal ini, setidaknya dia bisa simpati pada keduanya.

Sudah setengah jam lebih, Christa berada di ruang perawatan intensif. Dokter dan suster tengah mengupayakan yang terbaik agar sang pengantin wanita selamat. Jantung gadis itu memang rapuh bagai kaca, tapi siapa menyangka jantung tersebut akan berulah di hari sepenting ini? Di hari pernikahannya dengan pria yang ia cintai?

Permainan takdir memang kadang begitu keji.

Jean memejamkan mata dan dahinya berkerut, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Mungkin pemuda itu sedang mengucap doa bagi Christa. Levi bahkan yakin Jean tengah berusaha merayu dan menyogok Tuhan atau entitas apapun yang Jean percayai bisa mengabulkan permintaannya untuk tidak mengambil Christa secepat ini.

Dia, Eren, dan siapapun yang mengenal gadis itu sama sekali belum siap akan hal ini.

Bunyi sepatu berkelotak di lantai ubin rumah sakit. Levi, Eren, dan Jean memandang bersamaan ke arah datangnya bunyi langkah kaki untuk mendapati kerabat-kerabat terdekat mereka, termasuk Carla, tengah menghampiri mereka dengan wajah khawatir. Ayah Christa, seorang pria tua dengan perawakan sedikit gemuk, tampak pucat pasi.

"Eren... Jean... Bagaimana Christa?" tanya Carla dengan wajah sarat kecemasan.

Eren menjawab menggantikan Jean yang sulit menemukan kata-kata. "Belum ada kabar. Dokter masih mengusahakan yang terbaik di dalam sana..."

"Oh, Christa..." Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut bewarna sama dengan Christa menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sembab karena air mata.

Carla menghela nafas panjang. Wanita itu merangkul wanita yang Levi tebak sebagai ibunda dari gadis pirang calon mempelai Jean itu. "Tenanglah... Christa anak yang kuat..."

**.**

**.**

**PROTECTION**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama.**

**This is only a fan works. Non-profitable one.**

—**5—**

**Life Cycle**

**.**

**.**

Lima menit setelah kehadiran Carla dan yang lainnya, yang merupakan setengah jam terpanjang dalam hidup Jean Kisrchtein dan Eren Jeager, pintu ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat terbuka. Dokter berkepala botak dengan sedikit sisa ambut putih perak mengkilap keluar dari ruangan dan mengatakan agar mereka semua menarik nafas lega.

Pertolongan pertama yang diberikan sesegera mungkin masih sempat menolong Christa kali ini.

Lorong rumah sakit dalam sekejap dipenuhi senyum haru, dan tangis bahagia. Carla memeluk ibu Christa sementara ayah sang mempelai wanita tampak nyaris roboh saking leganya. Di antara euforia kebahagiaan tersebut, Jean dengan cepat menarik Eren yang duduk di sebelahnya dalam satu pelukan hangat. Eren terkesiap, begitupun Levi.

Tangan Jean gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Eren tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain membalas pelukan Jean dan memberinya tepukan menenangkan di punggung.

"Christa akan baik-baik saja, Jean..."

"...ya... karenanya, aku benar-benar lega..."

Mata Levi menyipit tak suka. Sakit yang nyaris tak kentara terasa menikam dadanya. Tapi walau demikian, Levi tahu apa maksud rasa sakit ini yang dirasakan.

Dia cemburu pada Jean.

.

.

Carla Jeager menggandeng sang putra semata wayang memasuki kediaman mereka yang besar. Beberapa pelayan menunggui mereka di depan pintu dan membantu Carla membawa tas pestanya kembali ke kamar. Beberapa mengatakan pada sang nyonya besar bahwa air mandi dan makan malam sudah disiapkan.

Carla mengatakan agar Eren juga bergegas pergi mandi dan mereka akan bertemu di ruang makan. Levi mengekori Eren dengan setia sampai masuk kepada kamar.

Ini hal yang sudah membuat Eren terbiasa. Maka ketika Levi menutup pintu dalam diam di belakangnya dan mengunci akses ke kamar Eren, Eren tidak lagi heran. Dia sudah lelah memporotes pada Carla mengenai batas-batas privasinya yang dilanggar Levi. Tapi Levi tidak mau mendengarkan dan Eren juga tidak bisa membantah ketika Carla mengatakan bahwa semua untuk kebaikan Eren. Semua aksi heroik Levi hanya membuktikan itu semua di mata Carla dan Eren skakmat di tempat, tidak punya argumen lain untuk mendebat.

Eren baru saja membuka jas hitamnya dan melonggarkan dasi ketika ia merasakan Levi di belakangnya. Tangan dingin Levi menjamah pundaknya. Sentuhan itu membuat Eren menoleh pada Levi, tatapan heran dilayangkan pada pengawalnya yang berambut sehitam kayu eboni itu.

Keduanya diam dan saling bertatapan beberapa saat. Levi dengan tatapan menilai. Eren bingung juga risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Le...vi? Ada apa?"

Levi melepaskan tangannya yang semula berada di bahu Eren. "...Bukan apa-apa."

Eren tambah tidak mengerti tapi karena dia tahu sekalipun dipaksa kalau Levi tidak mau bicara dia benar-benar tidak akan bicara, maka Eren hanya mengedikan pundak dan melangkah masuk kamar mandi.

Levi mendudukan diri sekenanya di sofa kamar Eren ketika ia mendengar suara pintu geser ke kamar mandi tertutup dan suara pancuran dinyalakan. Menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dan menatap langit-langit kamar Eren. Levi memejamkan mata. Satu lengannya dipakai menutupi matanya lagi.

Ini gila. Pria itu mengehal nafas panjang.

Dia seharusnya menyadarinya sejak awal.

Dia mulai nekat menyebrangi garis batas bertajuk profesionalisme. Levi Ackerman yang terkenal dingin dan tenang, mulai tergoda mencampuradukan urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan. Perasaan dan kontrak. Suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia perkirakan akan terjadi.

Mestinya dia sadar sejak detik paling awal. Jika hatinya tidak ikut andil dalam permainan kecilnya mengganggu Eren Jeager sesekali, dia tidak akan pernah sebodoh itu untuk mencium Eren. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa pekerjaan yang membuatnya mesti ekstra siaga dan senantiasa waspada itu memberinya banyak tekanan dan stress yang mungkin memicu libidonya untuk naik ke tingkatan lebih tinggi, Levi tahu tindakannya tidak bisa dibenarkan.

Ini gila. Pertemuannya dengan Eren Jeager memutarbalikan hidupnya sedemikian rupa. Kemana dirinya yang selalu tenang dan profesional? Kemana perginya sikap dinginnya pada siapapun tanpa kecuali?

Tindakannya salah dan hal yang paling memukul Levi adalah, ketika kini ia melakukan introspeksi diri, tidak ada bagian dari dirinya yang menyesali tindakannya mencumbu Eren.

Bukankah Eren membalas semua cumbunya?

Mungkin... tidak apa-apa memainkan permainan ini sedikit lebih lama. Levi hanya perlu sadar bahwa, seperti apapun permainan ini nantinya, dia tidak boleh jatuh lebih jauh lagi dalam perangkap pesona Eren Jeager.

.

.

Eren, masih dengan diikuti Levi kemana-mana menyambangi toko bunga dimana pelayannya adalah seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam dikepang dua. Senyumnya ramah walaupun tampak adanya sedikit kebingungan melihat tokoknya disambangi dua orang pria yang datang bersama-sama.

Eren mengambil mawar putih dan pink untuk dirangkai menjadi buket cantik sebagai buah tangan menjenguk Christa. Levi mengatakan buah lebih baik karena secara teknis bunga bisa layu dan tidak ada faedah lebihnya selain jadi pajangan semata, tapi Eren tidak mengindahkannya. Persetan apa kata Levi. Eren yang mengenal Christa dan tahu kesukaan gadis itu.

"Ada yang mau anda tuliskan pada kartunya? Apakah ini untuk kekasih anda?" tanya sang pelayan dengan name tag 'Mina'. Senyum ramah terpulas di wajahnya. Tangannya sendiri bergerak lincah membungkus bunga pilihan Eren dengan plastik bertepi renda yang manis warna putih.

"Ah bukan... bukan untuk pacarku..." Eren menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal canggung. "Untuk teman perempuanku di rumah sakit. Aku akan mengantarnya sendiri. Jadi tidak perlu kartu..."

Pelayan itu tersenyum lagi sembari memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada buket berupa pita berwarna merah muda. Eren membayar sejumlah harga yang tertera pada mesin kasir dan berjalan keluar menghampiri mobil hitamnya.

Levi mengeluarkan kunci mobil Eren dari saku celananya. Satu sentuhan pelan pada remot otomatis membukakan pintu pengemudi bagi Levi dan pintu duduk untuk Eren di sisinya. Levi kini juga bekerja ganda menjadi pengantar Eren kemana-mana. Dia tidak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh mobil Eren dan selalu memeriksa mesinnya sendiri.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tempat Christa di rawat begitu sunyi. Eren tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengan Levi. Semua yang berhubungan dengan pria itu membuanya tidak nyaman dan terkadang malu sendiri. Seperti apapun Eren menolak untuk mengakuinya, dia harus mengakui bahwa belakangan ini, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan Jean lagi.

Levi menguasai pikirannya, menjajah sampai ke tiap sudut. Bahkan membuat koloni di alam bawah sadar Eren sampai saat tidur pun kadang Eren memimpikannya. Tangan yang mendorongnya lembut ke atas ranjang berseprai halus. Bibir dingin dan lembut yang bergerak ahli di atas bibir Eren sendiri. Gigi-gigi putih dan tersusun sempurna yang melayangkan gigitan ke leher—menandai Eren, dan bermacam hal lain.

Eren meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini adalah reaksi alami. Anggaplah sama dengan ketika ia membaca novel dengan genre erotik atau menonton film dengan tema romansa dewasa. Terlepas dari siapapun yang melakukannya, Eren yakin, sebagai laki-laki normal dia pasti akan bereaksi. Semua ini bukan karena alasan khusus bahwa yang menyentuhnya adalah Levi. Eren memaksa dirinya untuk tidak berpikir terlalu jauh. Takut semakin terperosok semakin dalam jika ia mengakui bahwa Levi memesona dan memikatnya dengan begitu kuat.

Kata siapa Levi tidak menebarkan feromon? Hanya orang buta yang tidak mengerti esensi keindahan yang bisa berkata demikian.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Eren tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tiba di halaman parkir rumah sakit tempat Christa dirawat. Levi memanggilnya tiga kali dan Eren masih tercenung diam. Ketika tangan Levi menepuk pundaknya barulah Eren terkesiap kaget. Dengan refleks, ia menghalau tangan Levi.

Wajahnya memerah ketika ia melihat Levi yang memasang ekspresi heran yang tidak terlalu kentara karena memang dirinya begitu kalem.

"Eren...?"

"A-ah..." Eren tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dengan apa. Maka ia menghindari Levi. Dibukanya pintu mobil dengan cepat dan terburu-buru. Levi sampai harus berlari mengejarnya ke lobi rumah sakit usai mengunci mobil secara otomatis lewat remote control.

Eren bersyukur lift yang mereka naiki menuju kamar Christa tidak begitu ramai namun masih terisi orang lain. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin ada berdua saja dengan Levi saat ini.

Kenapa dia selalu begitu bodoh dan ekspresif di depan Levi? Eren benci dirinya sendiri. Sekian tahun ia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Jean dan juga Christa. Tapi mengapa di depan Levi ia selalu seperti berada di ujung tanduk. Selalu saja melakukan hal aneh yang bisa membuat perubahan perasaanya ketahuan begitu gamblangnya.

Keluar dri Lift di lantai yang dituju, Eren melesat cepat. Levi sampai heran.

Pintu kamar VIP diketuk pelan dan Eren yang mendengar suara Jean dan Christa mengatakan 'masuk saja' bersamaan, mempersilahkan dirinya masuk.

Christa tampak pucat namun dengan senyum ramahnya di bibir yang tampak kering, selang pernafasan dan suara serak pun tidak dapat mengurangi kecantikannya.

Kanvas bergambar lukisan Eren bersandar pada dinding kamar. Eren mengrimkannya dua hari yang lalu. Tapi baru sekarang ia sempat mengunjungi Christa lagi.

Eren dengan senyum menunjukan buket bunga di tangan. Levi yang masih berada di dekat Eren dengan seenaknya mempersilahkan diri duduk di sofa yang tersedia. Jean mengambil alih buket dari tangan Eren dan meletakannya di atas meja. Ia bersiap ke kamar mandi untuk membuang air dari vas dan mengganti bunga daffodil yang mulai layu dengan bunga dari Eren.

Eren menundukan diri ke dekat pembaringan Christa dan mengusap rambut pirang gadis itu. Dengan berhati-hati agar tidak menyenggol sedikit pun selang pernafasan Christa, Eren mendaratkan kecupan di pelipis gadis itu. Kecupan ringan dan lembut.

Levi merasa biasa saja. Berbeda dengan ketika Jean memeluk ataupun mencium kening Eren. Levi menghela nafas pelan tidak kentara. Dia mau tidak mau mengakui hal yang berat untuk dikatakan ini; sudah ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh di hatinya untuk Eren dan ia mulai tidak menyukai keberadaan Jean di dekat Eren. Buktinya kini dengan Christa ia merasa biasa saja, karena dia tahu betul, Eren tidak menyimpan rasa untuk gadis cantik itu.

"Terima... ka... sih... lukisannya... E...ren..." Christa berkata pelan.

Eren tersenyum. "Sama-sama..."—bisiknya.

Jean kembali dengan vas berisi air baru dan bersiap membuka ikatan pita dan plastik dari buket Eren ketika Christa mengibaskan tangannya meminta Jean mendekat dan memberikan padanya buket pemberian Eren.

Jean dan Eren bertukar tatapan bingung.

"Jean..." Christa memanggil lemah.

"Ya?" Jean menggenggam tangan mungil Christa yang tidak sedang memegang buket dan menggenggamnya.

"...ku... i...ngin... menikah... dengan...mu..."

Jean menggenggam tangan Christa erat-erat dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Tentu! Kita akan segera melanjutkan upacara yang tertunda begitu kau sehat..."

Terhadap kata-kata Jean, Christa menggeleng lemah. Tingkahnya membuat Eren dan Jean bertukar pandangan bingung.

"Jean..."

"Ya?"

"A...ku... i...ngin... men...ja...di pengantinmu... seka...rang..."

.

.

Tidak ada gaun putih dan tuxedo. Tidak ada altar megah berhias pita dan bunga. Tidak ada koor dan hymne pernikahan yang manis. Tidak ada audiens yang memandang pengantin cantik dengan kagum.

Buket bunga yang dibawa Eren berada di tangan Christa yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rawatnya. Di dalam kamar hanya ada Eren, Carla, Levi, kedua orangtua Christa, dan seorang pastur muda yang berpakaian resmi.

Jean yang panik mendengar permintaan Christa yang terburu-buru, lekas menghubungi dua calon mertuanya, dan Carla sebagai walinya—berhubung Jean yatim piatu, dan seorang pastur muda yang ada di gereja lokal. Semua tanpa persiapan dan terburu-buru. Tapi toh tidak ada yang mempertanyakan alasan di bali permintaan tidak masuk akal Christa.

Jean bahkan tidak peduli bahwa di momen seistimewa ini, peristiwa sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, dia akan melakukannya di rumah sakit dengan pakaian berupa jeans belel dan kemeja kasual. Tidak juga mempedulikan fakta bahwa pengantinnya hanya memakai pakaian rawat khas pasien rumah sakit berwarna biru muda.

Sumpah itu diucapkan sekali lagi. Jean yang berlutut di sisi tempat tidur Christa mengatakan 'aku bersedia' dengan mantap. Christa tersenyum lemah dan membalas genggaman tangan Jean ketika berkata 'aku bersedia' dengan suara berbisik dan terputus-putus.

Cincin pernikahan itu disematkan Jean pada Christa. Christa dengan dibantu Jean melakukan hal yang sama. Pastur muda berkata 'kau boleh mencium pengantinmu' dan Jean memberikan kecupan ringan dan lembut di bibir Christa. Jean memisahkan diri dengan cepat, takut membuat Christa sesak apabila Jean menciumnya terlalu lama. Sebagai gantinya Jean mengecup pipi tirus dan pucat gadis itu dan mengusap helaian-helaian pirang di kepala gadis itu.

Carla teresenyum penuh haru dan merangkul bahu Eren di sampingnya.

Bisa ditebak ini adalah momen pernikahan paling mengharukan yang pernah dihadiri Carla. Wanita itu mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan berkali-kali.

Eren diam saja. Dia tersenyum pada Christa. Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ada sedikit rasa perih ketika ia melihat Jean mengecup bibir Christa. Ada perasaan iri dan pertanyaan mengapa bukan dirinya yang wanita sehingga lantas bisa bersanding di sisi Jean secara resmi di mata hukum dan masyarakat tanpa perlu merasa bersalah.

Eren tersenyum lemah ketika Christa menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Wajah itu tampak amat bahagia.

Dan di ruangan itu, yang menyadari perubahan perasaan Eren hanya Levi seorang.

.

.

Katanya mereka yang akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini seringkali diberi firasat tertentu. Beberapa berkata mereka yang baik mendengar suara malaikat dan itulah sebabnya mereka sering mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak dapat dipahami pada umumnya; mereka tahu waktu mereka hampir tiba.

Christa hanya sempat menyandang nama Christa Kirschtein untuk tiga hari lamanya. Gadis cantik itu wafat dalam tidurnya. Jean yang berjaga semalaman di sampingnya terbangun karena mesin pemantau detak jantung berbunyi 'piiiiip' panjang lama. Tanda bahwa nyawa dari istrinya sudah berpulang ke pangkuan Yang Kuasa.

Jean tampak seperti mumi. Dari beberapa suster yang berbisik-bisik di lorong rumah sakit, Eren tahu bahwa Jean yang hancur itu sempat memeluk Christa begitu lama dan menghujani wajah istrinya dengan kecupan. Untuk yang terakhir. Walau tubuh Christa kini hanya wadah kosong tanpa isi nyawa. Walau kehangatan telah sepenuhnya sirna dari tubuh cantik dengan paras rupawan itu.

Christa tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Bahkan tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Jean ketika ia pergi untuk kembali ke pangkuan Yang Kuasa.

Mungkin kematian baginya kini adalah mimpi indah tanpa akhir. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih diinginkan seorang wanita seperti dirinya selain menikah dengan yang dicintai hatinya dan mendapati sosok tersayangnya menemaninya bahkan sampai detik terakhirnya.

Semua yang menceritakannya ulang menitikan air mata haru, namun Eren lebih dari sekedar merasa seperti itu. Ia juga merasakan sakit yang sama seperti halnya Jean. Christa memiliki peran dalam hidup Eren. Dia satu-satunya wanita yang Eren rasa pantas bersanding di sisi Jean. Tapi kini Christa tiada, Eren tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Rose Garden, nama tempat pemakaman yang dipilih keluarga Christa adalah tempat pemakaman baru yang masih begitu sepi dan lenggang. Christa dikebumikan di tempat yang teduh di bawah pohon cedar tua di kontur yang agak berbukit. Jika Eren memejamkan mata, dia tidak melihat pusara Christa di sana. Yang ada adalah gadis cantik dan lembut yang duduk sambil memandang langit dengan senyum teramat manis.

Tanah pemakaman masih begitu basah. Jean masih bersikeras ingin berada di sana sekalipun mertuanya sudah memintanya ikut pulang. Langit dengan awan kelabu gelap berarak membuat semua orang khawatir. Jangan bilang Jean berkeras tidak mau pulang di cuaca seperti ini.

Eren mengatakan bahwa dia akan membujuk Jean pulang. Sementara itu, biar Carla dan yang lain undur diri lebih dulu dari pemakaman. Levi mengawasi dari jarak aman.

"...Dia meninggalkanku terlalu cepat..." ujar Jean dengan suara parau.

"Aku tahu..." Eren merangkul Jean yang sama-sama berlutut di sisi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Christa.

"...Aku mencintainya, Eren..."

Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar itu tapi Eren mengetatkan rangkulannya pada Jean. "Kita semua mencintai Christa..."

Jean mengusap nisan dari pualam putih berukir nama istrinya. "...Kenapa... mesti dia yang pergi begitu cepat?"

Eren menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jean. "...Karena dia orang yang baik, Jean. Mungkin... Tuhan menginginkannya pulang lebih cepat..."

.

.

Taksi yang ditumpangi Eren dan Levi berjalan dengan bunyi mesin halus menembus jalanan aspal kota yang kini menggelap karena basah dari titik-titik hujan. Hujan memaksa Jean dan juga Eren serta Levi untuk pulang.

Beruntung ada dua taksi yang lewat dengan jeda waktu yang tidak jauh berbeda. Arah rumah Jean berlawanan dengan Eren. Oleh karena itu, Jean pulang dengan taksi lain sendiri. Bagi Levi ini menguntungkan. Terlepas dari bahwa Eren dan Jean tengah dirundung duka, kedekatan mereka yang naik beberapa tingkat lebih daripada biasaya membuat Levi muak.

Eren menghempaskan sepatunya di depan pintu sebelum memasuki rumah. Pelayan muda memberinya handuk dan terburu-buru menghampirinya dan Levi yang baru saja mencapai pintu depan.

Wajah panik sang pelayan mengundang tanya bagi Eren. Kenapa sampai sepanik itu?

"Ada apa?" tanya Eren Heran pada sang pelayan yang berwajah kalut.

Pelayan-pelayan lain yang mengekor di belakangnya terdiam. Eren semakin penasaran. Dan bicara soal pelayan, tumben ibunya tidak tampak. Biasanya Carla akan langsung menyambutnya setelah mendengar pelayan mengabarkan bahwa Eren sudah pulang.

"Tuan muda..."

Eren menyadari ada yang aneh di sini.

"Mana ibuku?"—tanya Eren.

Semua terdiam dan saling berpandang-pandangan. Eren mengguncang bahu salah satu pelayan. Levi hanya diam memerhatikan. Memang, dari wajah setiap pelayan, tampak sekali bahwa ada yang aneh di sini.

"Ibuku belum kembali?"

Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak jelas, Eren merasakan kepanikan yang amat sangat menyerang.

"Nyonya besar..."

.

.

Kesialan beruntun tampaknya sedang senang menempel pada Eren. Setelah Christa, kini Eren harus sekali lagi kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menerima kabar bahwa ibunya mengalami luka bakar parah.

Ada seseorang yang memasang bom rakitan di belakang mobil yang ditumpangi ibunya dan kedua orangtua Christa. Keluarga Jeager memang pergi bersama keluarga Renz ke pemakanam hari ini. Mungkin karena itu, mereka mengira Eren akan ada bersama mereka di mobil itu. Pasangan Renz meninggal karena kebetulan mereka duduk di kursi penumpang belakang. Sementara Carla yang duduk di kursi depan terlempar ke rerumputan dan mengalami banyak luka di sekujur tubuh.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Eren mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ini salahnya. Karena orang mengincar harta yang entah apa bentuknya yang menjadi warisan sang ayah, Eren kini menjadikan satu-satunya orang yang berhubungan darah dengannya secara langsung terluka.

Eren tidak lagi peduli untuk tidak menangis. Ia membuang harga dirinya di depan Levi ketika pria itu mengantarkannya dengan mobil ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Carla. Inilah alasan mengapa Levi tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh mesin kendaraan yang akan dinaiki Eren. Pengalaman mengajarinya bahwa para kriminal memiliki berbagai macam cara mencapai tujuan mereka.

Tapi rupanya dia lengah. Rupanya ada motif lebih dibanding sekedar mengincar Eren. Siapapun yang berada di balik usaha pembunuhan ini, jelas dia menginginkan Eren untuk menderita. Levi tahu, Grisha membagikan hartanya juga pada istrinya. Seingat pria itu, tidak ada yang istimewa dari semua yang diwarisi Carla. Hanya rumah, deposito, dan museum besar. Yang menjadi misteri adalah harta untuk Eren yang tersimpai di ruang besi Bank Shiganshina. Tidak ada alasan mengincar Carla jika memang alasannya hanya harta semata.

Tapi apa lagi alasannya?

Levi menyetir secepat ia bisa. Namun ketika ia berhadapan dengan penghalang bernama lampu jalanan, ia tidak bisa menembus kerapatan jalanan begitu saja.

Waktu diam menunggu giliran jalan tersebut dipakai Levi untuk meremas tangan Eren yang terkepal erat di atas pahanya dengan lembut dan kuat. Sebisanya mempersuasi Eren untuk tenang.

Levi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi Eren tahu pria itu berusaha menenangkannya dan karenanya Eren berusaha meredam tangisnya. Sayangnya tidak terlalu berhasil.

Levi menarik dagu Eren lembut, memaksa Eren menoleh dan menatap padanya. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna bertemu.

"Kau harus kuat, Eren... Kau laki-laki bukan?" Levi berkata. Dia tidak bisa berkata bahwa 'Eren tidak perlu menangis' atau 'ibumu akan baik-baik saja'. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa bisa ia berkata hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu.

Dia hanya bisa berkata.

"Tenanglah..."

Diusapnya air mata Eren yang mengalir di pipi dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Kau tidak sendirian menghadapi ini semua..."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Maafkan saya yang menyalahi janji. Jadi... singkat cerita ada beberapa perubahan di jadwal saya. Perkuliahan yang jamnya diganti dan jadwal kerja yang kini jamnya nambah membuat saya hampir ga ada waktu untuk fangirling sekalipun. Walau demikian, saya akan berusaha untuk ga lelet banget mengupdate ini.

Daiki Hanna: Erwin ga bisa baca suasana ya? Hahaha... Saya juga. Makanya tiap momen RivaEre di sini ada aja gangguan. Erwin lah. Jean lah. Yah. Semua perlu. Supaya romens mereka greget.

Makiisukii: semoga ini cukup seru. Saya mencoba untuk nggak drama banget, tapi dasarnya author dramatis. Jadi aja chapter ini penuh drama. Chapter selanjutnya akan masuk ke bagian yang lebih berat.

Babyberrypie: eh? Tahap lebih lanjut? Memang chapter kemarin saya nulis apa toh? *periksa ulang* haha... yah... tapi emang fic ini akan naik rating sih.

Sapphire girl: semoga chapter ini juga cukup bisa dinikmati walau banyak gangguan dari Jean. Atau saya doang yang mikir perasaan eren ke jean mengganggu? *jahat* hahaha...

Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2: ... maafkan saya. Tapi sejak awal, christa saya plot untuk... wafat... dan masih banyak lagi karakter lain yang endinya tragis di tangan saya. tapi saya bisa kasih jaminan Levi ama Eren aman di fic ini.

FayRin Setsuna : hahaha... soal karakter baru yang akan dinongolin, terlepas dari Mikasa atau bukan, saya mingkem dulu ya. Saya nggak ingin anda kehilangan keseruan membaca.

Mikunisama: salam kenal juga. Senang mendengar ada yang sama-sama suka karakterisasi macam itu untuk Levi dan Eren juga. Saya tipe yang agak gagal menulis sesuatu secara canon dan terlanjur mencap Eren in denial sementara Levi itu mesum. Jadi yah... beginilah...

Nabilaagain: Tbc karena... saya orang kurang ajar yang demen ngecut cerita di bagian gantung mungkin. Hahaha... maaf ya. Ini kebiasaan.

Nareudael: Levi baru sepenuhnya sadar dia suka Eren di mari. Kalau Eren sih... masih in denial. Kita lihat aja tangan saya bakal ngetik dia yang bisa jujur entah di chapter berapa. Haha...

Wizald: maaf, kouta maksudanya apa ya? *kudet* annooo... saya nggak bisa janji update cepet lagi. Karena pertambahan kegiatan yang bikin jadwal gendut. Tapi dicoba untuk konsisten lagi. Kalaupun telat ga mau sampai parah. Semoga bisa... soal Eren dan Jean... nanti di chapter berikut-berikutnya saya menjelaskan kok.

Lily lestari: terima kasih buat ucapan semangatnya. Dan maaf telat menyalahi janji. Semoga ini bisa dinikmati juga...

Dan mungkin antara chapter depan atau satu chapter lagi, fic ini resmi naik rating. Plotnya akan makin berat, maskudnya. Saya nggak menjanjikan lemon atau apa ya.

Salam.


End file.
